


Bite.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Deadpool being Deadpool, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nephil Jack Kline, Semi-Canonical Character, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: Dean y Castiel se tienen el uno al otro.Sam tiene a Gabriel cuando el arcángel anda cerca.Jack podía apreciar cómo todo el mundo tenía a alguien pero ¿y él? ¿No había nadie para él? ¿Ser hijo del diablo significaba que los sentimientos de amor no eran adecuados para él? Aunque, después de todo, ¿qué sabía Jack del amor? Había nacido hasta hace poco y lo primero que escuchó fue que él era un monstruo.El usuario Arañita_RogerStark no lo llamó monstruo. En realidad, congeniaban muy bien y pronto Jack se dio cuenta que ahora tenía a alguien.Ahora tenía a Peter.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Harley Keener/Harry Osborn, Jack Kline & Peter Parker, Jack Kline/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Primer Amigo.

**Author's Note:**

> A pesar de ser dos ositos de goma yendo por el mundo, lo intenté hacer lo mejor que pude y, en realidad, estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado así que espero que le den una oportunidad a mi otp que no sabía que quería hasta que la escribí.

> _"Salí a buscar el amor cuando tenía diecisiete; tal vez era un poco joven pero fue real para mí."-_ **Seventeen** _,_ Troye Sivan.

Jack tenía un amigo en línea al que podía contar absolutamente todo lo que le pasara sin problema y estaba realmente entusiasmado con eso, ¿extraño? Quizá lo era, pero Jack era feliz porque al fin había hecho un amigo por su cuenta sin la ayuda de los Winchester ni de su padre; alguien se había acercado a él porque lo consideraba interesante, alguien le mandaba un mensaje sin falta cada mañana deseándole buenos días porque quería hacerlo.

Jack al fin tenía a alguien.

Pero no lo malentiendan, él quería mucho a Sam, Dean y Cass, sin embargo estar siempre con ellos resultaba aburrido y triste; Jack no tenía con quién quejarse de los adultos con los que vivía, no tenía a alguien que le explicara las cosas normales de ser un humano. Simplemente Jack se sintió muy solo pero eso cambió debido a un mensaje y _Star Wars_ .

Hace año y medio que había ocurrido; Jack veía una página de internet sobre la _Guerra de las Galaxias_ , interesado por lo que la gente tenía para decir respecto a la saga; leyó cada uno de los comentarios que ahí había hasta que un usuario, **Arañita_RogerStark** , colocó algo que le hizo gracia y entendió a la perfección:

_A este paso habrá tantas películas de Star Wars como temporadas de Grey's Anatomy._

Jack entendió esa referencia, a él le gustaba ver Grey's debido a que sintió que aprendía algo de medicina al verla, se sintió más conectado con su entorno, así que le dio la razón a **Arañita_RogerStark** y mencionó que su temporada favorita fue la 8.

Lo que Jack no se esperaba fue la respuesta inmediata de aquel usuario.

Pronto las respuestas se transformaron en mensajes privados y cuando menos lo pensó ya no era **Arañita_RogerStark** sino Peter Parker y era el chat número uno en su listado de _WhatsApp_ . Los mensajes y emojis a la larga fueron audios y pronto le siguieron las videollamadas.

Peter vivía en Nueva York y tenía 17 años, estudiaba su último año de preparatoria y era becado de _Industrias Stark_. Era de los mejores promedios en su escuela y esperaba ir al _MIT_ el siguiente año; vivía con su tía May, de 67 años, que era enfermera a punto de jubilarse; el tío de Peter había muerto en un robo agraviado hace casi tres años y desde entonces él ayudaba a su tía en la casa.

Jack, al ver la tan “ _normal_ ” vida de Peter, creó una propia basándose en lo que le rodeaba. Dijo que vivía en Kansas y tenía 17, como él, y que su madre murió al darle a luz (lo cual no era mentira) y desde entonces vivía con su padre y otros dos hombres, le dijo a Peter sobre sus sospechas de que Cass y Dean salían; mintió diciendo que eran investigadores privados porque no creía normal eso de caza fantasmas y también mintió sobre ir a la escuela pero al menos admitió ser pésimo en esas cosas.

Jack dejó de sentirse solo con cada charla que tenía con Peter, comenzó a sentirse mejor consigo mismo cuando miraba una notificación del muchacho que vivía a kilómetros de distancia diciéndole lo genial que era pero, de un día para otro, verlo en la pantalla del teléfono ya no se sentía suficiente.

Había momentos en los que se encontraba deseando darse la vuelta y encontrar a Peter a su lado; a veces, durante las videollamadas, se preguntaba lo que sería extender la mano y poder peinarle el cabello a Peter, del color al chocolate que tanto le gustaba y luciendo tan suave que Jack se pasaba la mitad del tiempo mirándolo. Había días, por lo general después de una cacería, en los que quería abrazar a alguien que le dijera que estaba bien, que hizo lo que pudo, pero tenía que conformarse con un mensaje de Peter preguntándole por su día.

Y era por eso que ahora se encontraba en la entrada de la biblioteca del búnker mirando a sus tres padres.

—Quiero ir a Nueva York—sentenció haciendo que los adultos lo miraran.

El silencio reinó en el bunker el tiempo suficiente para ponerlo nervioso, podía escuchar el aleteo de una mosca o el viento golpeando los árboles allá afuera. Las respiraciones de los humanos se volvieron un poco ruidosas mientras lo contemplaban de hito en hito sin saber qué decirle pero, para su fortuna, el primero en recuperarse fue Cass.

— ¿Hay algún caso ahí del que no sepamos?—preguntó el ángel bajando el libro que leía con atención.

—No, no es un caso—se apresuró a aclarar el Nefilim comenzando a moverse de manera nerviosa—Yo…en realidad…bueno…—los balbuceos de Jack se volvieron inaudibles.

Se tomó un momento para pensar con cuidado sus siguientes palabras sabiendo que lo que fuera a decir en ese instante sentenciaría si iba o no a Nueva York por su cuenta.

— ¿Tiene que ver con tu teléfono sonando a cada instante?—cuestionó Dean haciendo que todos le miraran sorprendidos—Por favor, apenas si se despega del aparato y estoy seguro que no es _Candy Crush_ —Jack se ruborizó.

—Hice un amigo—informó el Nefilim—Él y yo llevamos hablando un tiempo y…y me gustaría conocerlo—Sam enarcó las cejas ante eso—Es real, lo juro.

Sam lo miró con ternura y pesar entendiendo perfectamente lo que le pasaba al chico, él también tenía amigos en línea pero ni de lejos se imaginaba ir a visitarlos, por lo general no se encontraban en el mismo país que él. Pero era Sam, sabía los pros y las contras del internet, Jack seguía creyendo que el internet era seguro y que cualquier cosa mostrada en él era real, no por nada los hizo darse una vuelta por donde aseguraban haber visto duendes que robaban niños.

La inocencia del Nefilim le hacía querer tomarlo y protegerlo de cualquier cosa que le pudiera pasar.

—Jack, no siempre es bueno hacer amigos en línea—aclaró Sam intentando sonar tranquilo—Y no lo sigo por el hecho de que podrías salir lastimado pero podría tratarse de un demonio o algo—ante eso Jack apretó los labios.

—Tú me dijiste que lo que nos definen son nuestras acciones, no nuestro código genético—acusó el chico sintiéndose intimidado—Y él no es nada sobrenatural, yo solo…

—No tendrías forma de saberlo hasta tenerlo en frente a punto de matarte—interrumpió Dean cruzándose de brazos—No es buena idea, Jack, lo siento.

Extrañamente Jack sintió sus ojos arder ante aquello; miró a Sam esperando una respuesta distinta pero el cazador desvió la mirada mientras apretaba los labios, como si sintiera culpa de no poder ofrecerle otra alternativa al chico. Al final contempló a Castiel y en él encontró la comprensión, como si entendiera perfectamente lo que Jack sentía en esos momentos.

— ¿Cuánto llevas conociéndolo?—cuestionó Cass atrayendo la atención de Dean.

—Un año y algo—informó Jack.

— ¿Y apenas te entró urgencia de verlo?—ante eso Jack sólo se encogió de hombros— ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, Jack.

Algo en los ojos de Castiel le dijo lo que pretendía haciéndolo sentir ligeramente esperanzado, una luz al final del túnel dispuesta a ser alcanzada si se caminaba lo suficiente. Jack sintió un poco de culpa por haber estado ocultando a Peter durante tanto tiempo así que no halló más remedio que ser honesto.

—Yo…me siento solo la mayor parte del tiempo—confesó el Nefilim para sorpresa de todos ahí, dejando caer los hombros y sintiéndose derrotado—Hay momentos en los que no tengo a quién acudir cuando me ocurre algo y sé que ustedes están aquí para mí pero no se siente suficiente, y no es culpa de ustedes es sólo que…—Jack se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano descubriendo el llanto.

"—Con Peter todo es más fácil; con él puedo hablar de lo extraño que me resulta el mundo y no busca darme una explicación, simplemente lo acepta y me entiende, incluso comparte cosas que él tampoco comprende de lo que le rodea. Y verlo en el teléfono ya no es suficiente—sollozó Jack mirando a sus padres.

“—Cass y Dean se tienen; Sam a veces tiene a Gabriel, ¿por qué yo no puedo tener a alguien? Sé que soy el hijo del diablo pero también quiero a alguien que me haga sentir normal.

Suspiró alzando la cabeza, enderezándose diciendo que nada ganaba con ponerse de esa manera si quería conseguir el permiso. Si era honesto, Jack nunca pedía muchas cosas, si acaso algún cereal nuevo con malvaviscos o algo por el estilo, él siempre estaba feliz con lo que los Winchester le daban pero en ese momento quería más, quería tener algo que pudiera llamar suyo; quería ir con Peter porque él lo quería por ser Jack, no estaba con él por el simple hecho de ser el anticristo ni porque no le quedaba de otra.

Jack quería ir y abrazar a Peter, quizá ese tipo de sentimientos lo hacían parecer un desesperado por algo de contacto humano pero era su primer amigo en toda regla; era alguien a quien le deseaba feliz cumpleaños y feliz navidad. Era alguien que se desvelaba con Jack por teléfono hasta que el otro se quedaba dormido.

Peter era su primer amigo y Jack quería verlo.

—Supongo que podrías ir un fin de semana a Nueva York sin problema—susurró Cass, pensativo, haciendo que Dean lo mirara estupefacto.

— ¿Estás bromeando?—gruñó el mayor de los cazadores ignorando la mirada entusiasmada de Jack—Es peligroso que vaya solo a una ciudad como Nueva York, ni siquiera puede ir a la tienda sin perderse—ante aquello Jack frunció el ceño, ofendido.

—Por algo, ¿no?—murmuró Sam mirando a su hermano—Dean, lo estamos sobreprotegiendo, debemos dejarle ir y ver el mundo por su cuenta—el rubio lo miró estupefacto—Además, Jack sólo quiere visitar a su amigo.

—Amigo que podría ser un monstruo o algo peor—gruñó Dean levantándose—No es seguro que vayas solo, podría pasarte algo ¿y si no estamos contigo?

Cass suspiró antes de levantarse y dirigirse a Jack, poniendo una mano en su hombro y mirándolo con una sonrisa que hizo que el Nefilim se sintiera mejor; el miedo de lo que Dean pudiera decir después ya no importaba porque su padre estaba ahí sonriendo, porque la tranquilidad que emanaba de Cass le decía que él conocería a su amigo.

—Deberías ir haciendo una mochila—sugirió Cass haciendo oídos sordos al reclamo de Dean—Y avisa para no llegar de sorpresa, ¿de acuerdo?

Jack sonrió radiante antes de correr en dirección a su habitación, realmente contento con saber que pronto vería a Peter y podría sentir que era suficiente, que no volvería a extrañarlo en definitiva. Su entusiasmo era tal que explotó un par de lámparas mientras comenzaba a mensajearle a Peter sobre el hecho de ir a visitarlo pronto.

—No es una buena idea—susurró Dean una vez que Jack desapareció.

—Viste al chico, Dean, no le quites eso—murmuró Sam cerrando su computadora—Además, Jack es lo más poderoso que ronda la tierra, nada puede lastimarle.

—No es eso—susurró Dean mirando a Cass— ¿Y qué si ese tal Peter no es lo que Jack espera?

—Bueno, es lo grandioso de ser un chico, Dean—habló Cass encogiéndose de hombros—Las decepciones dejan de importar después de un tiempo.

Dean bufó pero sabía que no importaba lo que dijera ni la lógica de sus argumentos, nadie iba a hacerle caso porque, cuando se trataba de darle algo al Nefilim, el ángel y su hermano no entendían razones.

Aquello significaba que Jack iría a Nueva York el siguiente fin de semana.

…

—Cualquier cosa llama—informó Dean mientras veía a Jack colgarse la mochila—Recuerda llegar al aeropuerto, ese tal Peter te iba a recoger ahí. Nosotros iremos el lunes en la mañana por ti a Nueva York, ¿de acuerdo?

Detrás del cazador Sam puso los ojos en blanco ante lo paranoico que podría llegar a ser su hermano; Dean podría decir lo que sea pero era obvio que de los tres era el más maternal, incluso cuando no aceptaba al chico se encontraba un poco preocupado por él pero, claro, había traído a Cass de vuelta y Dean temía que en cualquier momento Jack se lo llevara.

El Nefilim, sin embargo, asentía a todo lo que le decían mientras rebotaba sobre su lugar realmente emocionado.

Le había dicho a Peter que su vuelo aterrizaba a las cuatro así que pronto tendría que aparecerse allá para poder ver al castaño; su estómago se sentía como en un carrusel dando vueltas y vueltas sin parar ante la perspectiva de que pronto no habría un teléfono de por medio. ¿Peter sería más alto que él? ¿Querría abrazarlo como Jack? ¿Sus ojos serían más castaños en persona? ¿Cómo será tenerlo en frente? Esas y un millón de preguntas más cruzaban por su cabeza mientras atendía superficialmente las indicaciones de Dean.

—Bueno, creo que es todo—sentenció el ángel atrayendo la atención de Jack—Sólo ve con cuidado, compórtate y diviértete ¿de acuerdo?—Jack asintió con una sonrisa—Bien, creo que debes irte ahora.

Jack asintió mirando a los Winchester un segundo, sintiéndose completamente feliz con lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se despidió de los tres antes de aletear y desaparecer del búnker, llegando directamente al aeropuerto nacional de Nueva York sintiéndose abrumado casi de inmediato por la cantidad de personas que ahí había. Miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie notaba su repentina aparición y, al verlo así, se sintió feliz y miró hacia donde se dirigía la gran cantidad de personas.

Sujetó con fuerza la mochila que había preparado mientras sus alas y manos comenzaban a temblar conforme más se acercaba al área de espera.

Las personas iban y venían por aquel lugar creando una marea de diferentes colores y pensamientos que pronto comenzaron a punzarle en la cabeza; los murmullos se volvieron insoportables a cada paso que Jack daba mientras escuchaba quejas y reclamos, pesares y alegrías, todos en ese pequeño edificio de impecables paredes blancas con un piso que parecía brillar a cada paso que dabas sobre él. Los altavoces anunciando vuelos o mensajes a pasajeros le hacían sobresaltarse. Jack nunca había estado en un aeropuerto con anterioridad, por lo general Dean los evitaba a toda costa, así que verse rodeado de golpe por la gran cantidad de actividad en el aeropuerto podría ser algo abrumador.

Jack caminó entre las personas sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirse, ¿a la salida? ¿A los asientos? ¿A seguridad? ¿Qué se suponía que se hacía en esas circunstancias? Se sintió perdido de pronto, asustado y un poco angustiado ante la perspectiva de perderse en un lugar desconocido. Miró hacia todos lados sintiendo tan extraños los rostros que le rodeaban, apretó con fuerza el asa de su mochila mientras sus ojos brillaban débilmente ante la cantidad de sentimientos que le envolvían.

— ¿Jack?

Ante aquel llamado las voces se silenciaron, todo pareció apagarse de momento mientras Jack se concentraba en la persona que le llamaba encontrándose de golpe con un chico de su edad aparente luciendo una enorme sudadera gris mientras su cuello era decorado por auriculares realmente grandes.

El mundo guardó silencio dejando de molestar a Jack mientras contemplaba con un sentimiento extraño al chico que tenía en frente; el cabello le era terriblemente familiar, los ojos parecían más brillantes ahora que los tenía a unos metros de distancia pero todo aquello no era nada con el alma que podía ver a través de ellos, tan cálidas y con colores dorados que envolvían a Jack en una paz absoluta que le cortaba el aliento.

—Peter—susurró sonriendo.

Algo dentro de Jack encajó por fin. Dejó de sentirse un extraño, dejó de sentirse perdido y desamparado encontrando a la perfección el lugar donde debería de estar, ese lugar ha donde se había estado dirigiendo su corta vida porque Peter sonrió y fue como si el sol saliera después de la tormenta.

Jack ya no tuvo qué preocuparse sobre lo que haría después. Peter caminó a él y lo envolvió con ambos brazos sujetándose con fuerza de Jack. Aquello hizo que el corazón del Nefilim se saltara un latido antes de abrazarse al chico y enterrara el rostro en su hombro realmente satisfecho consigo mismo, feliz y pleno de estar en ese lugar.

La gente seguía andando a su alrededor, el mundo seguía girando pero para él todo se detuvo. La paz era absoluta, la calma que tanto había estado esperando al fin lo envolvía y todo mientras Peter se abrazaba a él.

—Me alegra tanto que estés aquí—susurró Peter antes de apartarse lo suficiente de Jack para mirarlo a la cara—Joder, no me lo creo.

Jack sonrió mirando fijamente a Peter sin tener nada qué decir. Había practicado toda la semana lo que le diría una vez que lo tuviera en frente, incluso le preguntó a Sam sobre qué se decía en esos casos, pero ahora que estaba ahí las palabras parecían haberlo dejado haciendo que la fascinación tomara su lugar y volviera un poco torpe a Jack, más de lo que comúnmente era.

—Yo tampoco—confesó en un suave susurro que hizo a Peter sonreír.

Jack sintió que su estómago se retorcía de manera extraña, como si fuera a vomitar. Los ojos de Peter eran tan castaños que le encandilaban, podría ver con exactitud cada mota de luz que les decoraba y contar cada pestaña. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el calor del humano casi como propio. De manera involuntaria una de sus manos se deslizó y tocó con curiosidad la mejilla del castaño, al fin sin la pantalla de por medio, pudiendo sentir la piel del chico antes de acariciar su cabello y decirse que era ta suave como imaginó.

Era más alto que Peter por apenas unos centímetros, los suficientes para mirar un poco hacia abajo pero no demasiados como para sentir que era Sam en aquella ecuación. Sentía que si abrazaba a Peter podría protegerlo de cualquier cosa.

Peter no habló durante unos segundos antes de sonreír y volver a abrazarlo; Jack había aparecido en el momento justo, le había dado compañía cuando estuvo a punto de volverse loco de depresión; entre los estudios, la pérdida de su tío y lo que los Vengadores esperaban de él lo único normal que le hacía sentir realmente cómodo era Jack, el chico que conoció por internet que ahora estaba frente a él abrazándolo con fuerza.

— _A ti te gusta tu amigo ese de internet ¿no es así?_

La declaración de Ned aún zumbaba en su cabeza de manera que le hacía sentir un poco más inquieto. Nunca le había cuestionado sus gustos a Jack, si lo conocía lo suficiente podía adivinar que el chico nunca se había fijado en alguien de esa manera, pero la forma en la que lo abrazaba y le miraba le decía a Peter que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Jack entendía lo que él sentía en esos momentos donde por fin podía abrazarlo sin tener una maldita pantalla entre ambos.

—Creo que comenzamos a estorbar a las personas—susurró Jack apartándose de Peter y mirando alrededor.

—Oh, es cierto—Peter salió de la ensoñación en la que se sumergió apenas vio al rubio y le sonrió—Adivino que debes estar cansado ¿cómo estuvo tu vuelo?

—Lo sentí terriblemente corto—murmuró pensativo mientras se acomodaba la mochila—Estuvo bien, en realidad—admitió sonriendo—Ya quería verte.

Peter rió divertido sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarse a él y no soltarlo que resultaba vergonzoso puesto que Jack no era un osito de felpa, era un chico alto realmente apuesto pero con ojos de cachorro que robaban el aliento.

Jack se sentía aún envuelto por una burbuja de tranquilidad que mantenía los reproches de la gente a su alrededor fuera de él, los murmullos de las personas sólo era un zumbido de fondo que no lograba ser molesto mientras que los colores se volvían más chillones. Todo eso se sentía tan fácil como respirar mientras contemplaba a Peter.

—Bueno, apuesto a que tienes hambre—murmuró pensativo el castaño a lo que Jack asintió—Podemos ir a comer hamburguesas con queso, hay unas que son mis favoritas, y de paso te muestro la ciudad ¿qué dices?

—Creo que será divertido.

Ambos rieron de manera torpe, sintiéndose realmente dos críos que en su vida habían hecho relaciones sociales; bueno, Jack lo tenía justificado pero Peter no sabía eso, no sabía que era el primer amigo real del chico, no tenía ni idea de que todo eso era tan nuevo para Jack como lo es el mundo para un recién nacido. Pero bueno, ambos lo intentaban hacer funcionar de la mejor manera que podían.

Así que Peter tomó de la mano a Jack y lo dirigió a la salida mientras ambos conversaban sobre lo que podrían hacer ahora que Jack pasaría el fin de semana con él; hablaron de parques, de cafeterías, de una feria. Hablaron de tantas cosas como siempre hacían por mensaje que pronto dejó de importar lo incómodo y nervioso del asunto, pronto los temores de conocerse quedaron de lado recordándose que eran ellos, que ya se conocían, que hablaban sin falta cada noche y que ahora podrían hacerlo mientras se miraban cara a cara.

El murmullo de oraciones no volvieron a la cabeza de Jack, todo se mantuvo en silencio mientras escuchaba a Peter con atención. Ninguno era consciente de sus manos entrelazándose con fuerza como la de una pareja que al fin se ve después de un largo tiempo.

Aquello era algo nuevo para Jack pero estaba realmente feliz de poder experimentarlo por su propia cuenta.


	2. Primera Cita.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean y Castiel se tienen el uno al otro.  
> Sam tiene a Gabriel cuando el arcángel anda cerca.
> 
> Jack podía apreciar cómo todo el mundo tenía a alguien pero ¿y él? ¿No había nadie para él? ¿Ser hijo del diablo significaba que los sentimientos de amor no eran adecuados para él? Aunque, después de todo, ¿qué sabía Jack del amor? Había nacido hasta hace poco y lo primero que escuchó fue que él era un monstruo.
> 
> El usuario Arañita_RogerStark no lo llamó monstruo. En realidad, congeniaban muy bien y pronto Jack se dio cuenta que ahora tenía a alguien.
> 
> Ahora tenía a Peter.

> _"Mi juventud es tuya, huyamos ahora y por toda la eternidad." -_ **YOUTH** _,_ Troye Sivan.

_..._

Nueva york se alzaba en sus increíbles rascacielos y luces de colores que podrían distraer a cualquiera; había tal cantidad de gente que se sintió casi surrealista formar parte de aquello sin más. Nadie te miraba, nadie se detenía a contemplarte con interés, cada uno seguía el curso de sus vidas pero conectados con el otro, como un sinfín de nervios y neuronas que iban de la una a la otra hasta hacer funcionar lo que les rodeaba.

Jack contemplaba con asombro cada cosa que le rodeaba mientras Peter lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa; aún acunaba su mano con la suya mientras le explicaba cada cosa que le rodeaba; le daba nombre a cada edificio, cada calle dejaba de ser desconocida cuando pasaban por ella; cada auto era algo distinto. Jack sintió que era como esas caricaturas donde todo era blanco y negro pero que se llenaba de colores cuando pasaba por ahí con Peter.

El Nefilim estaba más acostumbrado a lugares pequeños, a carreteras desiertas ya moteles de segunda; estaba acostumbrado a casas pequeñas, a mansiones embrujadas y alguno que otro hospital por lo que verse rodeado de pronto por aquella monstruosa ciudad era algo que le absorbía por completo. Jack sintió que había dejado de ser aquello que sobresalía para poder pasar desapercibido entre la multitud.

—Mira, allá se encuentra la torre Stark — Peter atrajo su atención señalando un edificio a lo lejos con una enorme A en la cima — Bueno, ahora es la Torre Vengadores pero sirve igual como la torre Stark — aclaró el castaño mientras Jack se preguntaba quién es eran los Vengadores — Ahí es donde hago mis funciones de becario.

—Es un edificio grande — fue lo primero que pensó Jack al ver aquella construcción.

—Lo es — asintió Peter distraído — Pero es genial por dentro, tiene un sinfín de laboratorios y talleres de ingeniería que el señor Stark me deja usar. Ayer ...

Pronto Peter se sumergió en una plática de números y cosas que Jack no entendía pero encontró entretenido escuchar al castaño, siempre lo hacía aunque no tuviera una mínima idea de lo que le dijera. Jack tomaba cada cosa que Peter tenía para decir y la almacenaba en su interior esperando que más adelante tuviera significado, formando una realidad diferente a la que tenía en casa porque sintió que lidiar con números y estadísticas era más fácil que enfrentar demonios y cualquier otro monstruo que acechaba en la oscuridad.

Ahí con Peter, las cosas que hacía día a día parecían meros cuentos sacados de algún libro de terror. Con Peter, la vida que tenía en Kansas, se volvía irreal y Jack sintió que él no era aquello, que era más de lo que se le mostró.

Cuando lo escuchaba hablar entusiasmado sin parar sobre lo que tenía planeado para su proyecto de ciencias Jack recordaba a su madre diciéndole que él no era malo, que él estaría bien. Siempre estaba sobre él la presión de ser el anticristo, de traer con su nacimiento un inminente apocalipsis y la cuestión de si lo que hacía era bueno o malo; Kelly le dijo que él no era malo y con Peter ahí Jack sentía que era cierto, él no era malo si tenía un amigo como él.

Con Peter sólo era Jack, el hijo de Kelly. No era Jack, el hijo de Lucifer.

—Y es mejor que me calle—murmuró Peter un poco avergonzado—Seguro te estoy aburriendo—ante aquella declaración Jack lo miró ladeando ligeramente la cabeza—Ya sabes, números y cosas así, seguro piensas que soy un nerd.

—Me gusta escucharte hablar, Peter—confesó Jack encogiéndose de hombros—Aunque la mitad del tiempo no entiendo de qué hablas pero me gusta—sonrió haciendo que el interior de Peter se removiera de manera inquieta—Entonces, ¿ser becario de Industrias Stark te ayudará a entrar a la universidad que quieres?

Ambos caminaban por la Gran Manzana en dirección al Central Park, el cielo comenzaba a ponerse de color lila mientras las personas iban y venían por la calle terminando su jornada laboral. Ambos chicos seguían tomados de la mano caminando lado a lado, acompasando su zancada al otro para que ninguno tuviera que ir demasiado rápido para estar a la par; demasiado diferentes el uno del otro como para considerarse reales, uno despidiendo ternura con solo mirar a las personas y el otro demasiado hiperactivo como para permanecer quieto mientras esperaban el siga.

La noche pronto comenzaría, algunas estrellas comenzaban a brillar en el cielo mientras las nubes se convertían en jirones de algodón que dejaban manchas blancuzcas en el paisaje, como quien ha borrado algo que no le ha gustado en su obra. Jack se maravillaba ante esos extraños paisajes decorados con edificios siendo ambientados por el sonido del tráfico y el murmullo de miles de conversaciones ocurriendo al mismo tiempo.

—El señor Stark me hará una recomendación—aclaró Peter mirando un momento a Jack con interés— ¿Ya pensaste bien a qué universidad irás tú?—ante tal cuestión Jack se sobresaltó y le miró confundido—Ya sabes, pronto estaremos graduados y tendremos que ir a la universidad.

Jack se sintió nervioso ante aquella cuestión, apretó los labios y miró hacia otro lado intentando pensar una rápida respuesta que le dejara zanjar el asunto con maestría. Por lo general actuaba como si fuera un agente joven del FBI no un joven preparatoriano que pensaba en qué universidad vería logrado su sueño. A fin de cuentas Jack no tenía 17 y ese tipo de preguntas y conversaciones le recordaba que no importaba qué tan bien se sintiera en ese momento, en algún punto volvería a su realidad.

—Ham…creo que entraré al FBI—susurró pensativo.

—Wow, ¿en serio?—Peter enarcó las cejas ante eso—No creo que mencionaras algo así antes.

—No lo he pensado mucho—aclaró Jack mirando al castaño—Aunque ayudo a papá con sus…casos y me gusta hacerlo, es divertido—sonrió recordando el último caso—Es genial cuando salvas a alguien de un destino muy feo ¿sabes? Hay…es…

—Sientes que no es lo tuyo pero que si no lo haces tú nadie más lo hará—completó Peter con un suspiró antes de mirar a Jack sonriendo—Lo siento.

—Sí, es así—asintió Jack, asombrado de que Peter lo entendiera—Siempre sabes lo que intento decir ¿cómo haces eso?—Peter rió.

—Creo que simplemente conectamos bien—le dio un empujón juguetón a Jack con el brazo antes de reír.

Jack contempló embobado a Peter durante una fracción de segundo antes de que su risa saliera involuntariamente de sus labios de manera temblorosa, sintiéndose abrumado por la cantidad de sentimientos inexplicables que comenzaban a emanar de él; era angustia, era euforia, alegría y temor. Un coctel de emociones y sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido, no en casa, no con los Winchester, aquello le resultaba tan ajeno que le causaba terror pero, al mismo tiempo, curiosidad.

Sí, todo eso era nuevo, Peter era nuevo para él después de estar hablando por meses enteros, y Jack sentía que su deber era experimentarlo, estudiar más a fondo cada emoción que emanaba de su ser cuando estaba el castaño.

¿Estaba aterrado? Sí, quería regresar al búnker y preguntarle a Sam si todo eso era normal, ¿temía de lo que fuera a pasar cuando se fuera? Jack ni siquiera quería pensar en el hecho de lo que sería cuando volviera al búnker, ¿se preguntaba qué pensaría Peter? Sí, todo su ser le gritaba que le cuestionara al castaño si también sentía eso que sofocaba a Jack pero una parte de él, una muy pequeña que sonaba como Dean, le decía que esas cosas no se preguntaban de la nada.

Pronto llegaron al Central Park y Jack fue absorbido por completo por los árboles, la gente que iba y venía, todo aquello que le rodeaba le distraía por completo del castaño que le miraba con interés y algo más, aprecio y cariño.

Peter se había sentido muy solo desde hace algún tiempo; a veces, a pesar de tener amigos y a su tía May, y a los vengadores, desde luego, sentía que no había nadie que pudiera sentarse y escuchar lo que le pasaba. Peter sabía que si tan sólo hablara con alguien le escucharían y le apoyarían pero esa soledad que cargaba era realmente asfixiante, era horrible tenerlo todo y sentir que no tienes absolutamente nada.

Cuando conoció a Jack fue como si el sol volviera a brillar; el chico era tan extraño que causaba en Peter tal fascinación que poco a poco dejo de encerrarse en sí mismo, siempre curioso por saber qué tipo de pregunta le haría Jack, ¿por qué los algodones de azúcar se deshacen apenas los toca tu lengua? ¿Por qué para empanizar al pollo tenías que mojarlo en sus huevos? Aquello era extraño, ¿por qué no imprimían miles de billetes y se los daban a las personas que no tenían dinero? ¿Por qué hay mentiras buenas y mentiras malas si al final las dos son engaños? Cada día una pregunta nueva que hacía que Peter viera el mundo que le rodeaba con ojos distintos.

Sin saberlo Jack llenó la soledad que consumía a Peter día a día. El castaño pronto se encontró a sí mismo esperando con ansias el mensaje del rubio, los cuales a veces tardaban pues Jack decía que cuando ayudaba a su padre en alguna investigación tenía que desconectarse por unos días pero cuando volvía era como si el arcoíris apareciera después de la tormenta.

Y ahora que lo tenía ahí junto a él se sentía como algo irreal, como si al extender la mano Jack fuera a desaparecer. Quizá por eso se había negado a soltarlo, quizá Peter estaba siendo un poco ridículo al respecto y debería de comportarse como alguien de su edad pero el miedo de volver a sentir que no tenía nada era tan aterrador que iba a aferrarse a Jack sólo un poco más, lo que durara aquel fin de semana.

—No hay parques así en Kansas—señaló Jack asombrado mientras se dirigían por el sendero al lago pequeño, el más cercano—Bueno, en realidad vivo rodeado de casi todo el bosque así que la naturaleza no me es ajena del todo—ante eso Peter sonrió.

—Debe ser genial vivir entre la naturaleza y no en la artificial—declaró el castaño suspirando con anhelo—Aquí no se ven mucho las estrellas—murmuró pensativo antes de mirar hacia el cielo que seguía siendo de un color lavanda realmente bonito—Una vez confundí una estrella fugaz con un helicóptero. Fue un poco vergonzoso.

Jack tardó un segundo antes de asimilar las palabras de Peter y soltarse riendo, divertido con la situación de confundir algo cósmico con algo creado por el hombre. Peter, al escucharlo, rió con él antes de tomarlo fuerte de la mano.

—Ven, ¡tienes que ver el pequeño zoológico que hay aquí! Quizá aún tengamos tiempo, ¿o quieres ir a ver si hay alguna función al aire libre?—Jack dejó que Peter le guiara por el parque—Debemos aprovechar que estás aquí, el máximo tiempo posible.

—Apenas he llegado, Peter—habló Jack sonriendo se apresuraba a acompasar su zancada con la de Peter—Tenemos otros dos días más.

—Calla, Jack, y deja que el mejor guía de Nueva York te guíe—Peter le guiñó un ojo—Ya verás que es divertido.

Jack tenía una definición de diversión muy distinta a la de Peter pero no era su culpa, digo, viviendo con Sam y Dean a saber qué consideraba divertido el Nefilim.

Pero bueno, en ese momento Jack sólo era Jack y Peter sólo era Peter, lo demás se mantenía lejos de ellos donde no podían tocarlos mientras ambos iban de la mano explorando el mundo como si fuera la primera vez que lo vieran, sintiéndose asombrados ante cada cosa y contando historias que podrían explicar su razón de ser.

Iban a dejar sus responsabilidades de lado y se iban a dedicar a ser ellos dos por al menos un fin de semana. No habría expectativas de otros, no habría responsabilidades sobre sus hombros. Sólo dos chicos dispuestos a divertirse como dos amigos completamente normales aunque…bueno, lo que sentían por el otro no podía ser catalogado como amistad.

…

Peter se dejó caer en el pasto mientras reía atronadoramente con Jack a su lado, ambos sin aliento después de haber estado revoloteando por todo el parque realmente divertidos con cualquier cosa. Jack miraba a Peter como si no fuera real mientras guardaba su risa en alguna parte de su memoria para recordarla cuando no lo tuviera junto a él.

—Ah, hace tiempo que no me reía así—susurró Peter mirando fijamente el cielo—Dime si ves alguna estrella.

Jack se acomodó junto a Peter y contempló el cielo nocturno con interés sintiendo que aquello que contemplaba no era igual al cielo que había en Kansas y eso que el cielo nunca cambiaba ¿no es así? Siempre era el mismo en todas partes, en algún lado era de día y en otros de noche pero eso no quitaba que fuera el cielo a fin de cuentas.

—No lo sé, tal vez se trate de algún helicóptero—murmuró pensativo haciendo reír a Peter—No se ve igual al de Kansas.

—Quizá sean los edificios—sugirió Peter con seriedad—No lo sé, esta noche se siente distinto—Jack lo miró sorprendido.

—Entonces ¿tú también puedes verlo?—ante la cuestión Peter ladeó ligeramente el rostro para contemplarlo—Sé que es el mismo cielo de todos los días pero se siente diferente.

Ninguno dijo nada durante unos segundos, se contemplaron el uno al otro como si quisieran comprender lo que se ocultaba detrás de aquello que hacia diferente el cielo en esa ocasión; Peter admiró los ojos azules de Jack, de un azul realmente suave, como el cielo en verano donde lo sentías al alcance de una mano antes de que resultara imposible de tocar, contempló el brillo de las farolas, helicópteros, estrellas, lo que estuviera allá arriba reflejado en sus pupilas haciendo que su pecho hiciera un ruido raro y su corazón se saltara un latido de manera dolorosa, cortándole el aliento de golpe.

Jack, por el contrario de Peter, se encontraba analizando con cuidado cada pequeño sentimiento que emergía al estar contemplando al castaño; admiraba con atención como algunos mechones de su cabello del color del chocolate le caía por la frente de forma un tanto desordenada y estudiaba el cómo su corazón parecía acelerarse ante ese gesto, miraba el alma de Peter a través de sus ojos y los brillos dorados que ésta tenía danzaban de manera casi hipnótica, como si reaccionaran a la presencia de Jack atrayéndolo como el canto de una sirena.

Una luz, que para nada tenía que ver con las que se alzaban sobre sus cabezas, alumbró entre unos arbustos haciendo que Peter se incorporara de golpe y mirara con los ojos entrecerrados a aquel lugar, sintiendo su sentido arácnido golpetear dentro de su cerebro.

Jack miró en la misma dirección que Peter mientras sus ojos centellaban dorados ante la amenaza que sentía pero no le dio tiempo de nada. La voz cansada del guardia de seguridad se hizo notar mientras la luz de su linterna se acercaba más y más a donde aquel par se encontraba.

—Mierda—gruñó Peter levantándose de golpe antes de tirar de Jack—Vamos, seguro ya cerraron el parque.

—No sabía que los parques cerraban—murmuró pensativo Jack mientras tomaba la mano de Peter y con la otra su mochila echándose a correr.

—No lo hacen—señaló Peter riendo entre dientes—No la gran mayoría pero ya viste que éste no es como otros parques.

—Me gustaron los patos.

Ante las sencillas respuestas de Jack, Peter se soltó riendo mientras corrían por el sendero de tierra roja intentando escapar del guardia que parecía escucharlos e intentaba llamarles para que detuvieran la huida. Jack miró sobre su hombro encontrando la luz cada vez más cerca entre los árboles mientras Peter reía delante de él y lo dirigía en la oscuridad como si conociera aquellos lugares a la perfección.

Pronto la euforia volvió a llenar a Jack haciéndolo sentir ligero, divertido de aquello que hacía. Sabía que no era correcto escapar de la autoridad pero en ese momento se sentía realmente divertido hacerlo, le hacía sentir normal. Rió junto con Peter mientras ambos corrían sintiendo tan lejana la entrada.

—Creo que me perdí—susurró Peter deteniéndose de golpe, haciendo que Jack chocara con su espalda y para sostenerse le abrazara.

—Podríamos ver algún mapa entre caminos—sugirió el rubio sin aliento haciendo reír a Peter.

—Sí, o podríamos pedirle indicaciones al guardia—se burló el castaño antes de tirar de Jack y esconderse entre los árboles—Shh, no hagas ningún ruido.

Ambos se escondieron detrás de un tronco lo suficientemente grueso como para que ambos pasaran desapercibidos, Peter colocó la espalda de Jack contra el árbol y él se apretujó contra él cubriéndole la boca al rubio con la mano mientras miraba a hurtadillas la luz de la linterna acercarse cada vez más a donde ellos estaban.

—Shh—susurró mirando a Jack, apartando su mano con cuidado.

Ambos apretaron los labios en una tensa línea cuando la luz de la linterna alumbró en su dirección. Jack, por instinto, extendió sus alas y cubrió a Peter con ellas para ocultarlos en caso de ser notados haciendo que el castaño de pronto se sintiera terriblemente cómodo ahí apretado a Jack, como si no hubiera más árboles donde esconderse.

Colocó las manos sobre el pecho del rubio y se alzó sobre la punta de los pies para asomar la cabeza por un costado del tronco, mirando al guardia ya un tanto anciano con lentes que caminaba con algo de desgana por el camino que hasta hace unos segundos habían estado siguiendo.

—Malditos adolescentes—gruñó el guardia mientras a cada paso que daba sus llaves sonaban en un suave tintineo—En mis tiempos no era así, claro que no. Apenas una autoridad te pedía detenerte tú lo hacías y ya—el viejo negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando—Deben estar por aquí.

Vieron al guardia seguir de largo, ambos se tuvieron que cubrir la boca para evitar las risas que deseaban escapar de sus labios ante lo divertido del asunto.

Una vez que Jack estuvo seguro de que el guardia se había alejado lo suficiente apartó sus alas de Peter y éste se alejó un paso de él sonriéndole abiertamente, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran por el pecho de Jack en una suave caricia hasta apartarse del todo haciendo que la distancia le causara molestia. Desde que lo vio quería abrazar al chico a todas horas, se sentía terriblemente cómodo ahí abrazándolo como para que resultara normal.

—Será mejor que nos movamos—susurró Peter volviendo a tomar de la mano a Jack y dirigiéndolo de nuevo por el camino—Intentar buscar la salida.

—El mapa me sigue pareciendo buena idea—sugirió Jack colgándose su mochila mientras se aseguraba de no hacer ruido.

—Bueno, entonces ¿en dónde hay un mapa?—preguntó un poco exasperado el castaño.

Jack se encogió de hombros y señaló un punto entre los caminos donde se podía ver a la perfección un pequeño recuadro iluminado por una farola como si de una obra divina se tratara. Peter miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Jack, que sonrió ampliamente ante el fastidio del otro.

—Cállate—gruñó Peter tirando de él hacia aquel mapa.

—Yo no dije nada—habló risueño Jack mientras lo seguía feliz de la vida.

—Pero lo pensaste.

—No puedes saberlo a no ser que sepas leer mentes, ¿eres telépata, Peter?

Otro se hubiera fastidiado de que Jack se tomara todo tan literal pero no Peter, él lo encontraba realmente divertido y fascinante así que no se molestó en intentar explicarle a Jack que era sólo una forma de expresarse, sólo el sonrió mientras dejaba abierto el misterio sobre si leía o no mentes.

Peter se cuestionaba cómo reaccionaría Jack si le dijera que en lugar de ser telépata era un tipo que escalaba paredes y lanzaba telarañas salvando la ciudad en sus ratos libres, ¿se sentiría aterrado? ¿Dejaría de hablarle? ¿Iría a los noticieros a contarles la identidad del Hombre Araña? ¿No volvería a saber de él?

Claro que Peter Parker era ajeno al hecho de que Jack estaba preguntándose exactamente lo mismo mientras se imaginaba la reacción de su acompañante si le dijera que era el auténtico hijo del diablo.

Pronto aquellas dudas dejaron de importar cuando lograron ubicarse en el mapa y pronto le siguió una breve discusión sobre qué puerta les quedaba más cercana y cuál era menos probable de encontrarse al guardia. Cinco minutos ahí parados en la oscuridad intentando tomar una decisión, cinco minutos que le tomó al guardia Lee ir y venir para volver a encontrarlos.

—Con que ahí están—señaló el anciano a lo lejos alumbrándolos con la linterna.

—Tú ganas, la de la izquierda—apuró Peter antes de volver a tirar de Jack en esa dirección.

—Para ser alguien de una edad tan avanzada mantiene el ritmo—jadeó Jack al ver la luz de la lámpara seguirlos—Tal vez si le explicamos no nos metamos en problemas.

— ¿Siempre eres tan lindo?—cuestionó Peter mientras miraba sobre su hombro a Jack—Cuando estás en un lugar donde no debes estar no intentas explicarte, Jack, sólo corres antes de que te atrapen.

—No hay mucha lógica en eso—murmuró pensativo el rubio antes de que Peter torciera bruscamente a la izquierda y casi de inmediato a la derecha—Aunque creo que Dean lo aprobaría.

—Entonces hazle caso, es el novio de tu papá ¿no?

—Bueno, eso creo yo.

Peter volvió a detenerse de golpe haciendo tropezar a Jack. Ante ellos estaba una puerta cerrada con candado mientras era flaqueada por una valla cubierta de enredaderas. Ambos la miraron como si estuvieran ante un titán antes de mirar a sus espaldas y ver la luz acercándose un poco más.

En otras circunstancias a Peter no le importaría ir con el guardia y explicarse, como había sugerido Jack, pero sabía que hacerlo iba a ganarse una llamada a su tía o, peor, al señor Stark o al Capitán y no iba a meterse en problemas con ellos para que le castigaran el traje de nuevo, claro que no. Podía salirse con la suya sin problema en esa ocasión.

—Dame tu mochila—pidió Peter sin más soltando la mano de Jack.

—Ojalá tuviera propulsores como en las películas—susurró Jack pensativo mientras le daba la mochila a Peter.

—Créeme, después de esto pediré una para navidad.

Jack contempló a Peter lanzar su mochila por encima de la puerta haciendo que ésta aterrizara con un golpe sordo en la acera antes de que el castaño comenzara a escalar el cancel. Jack sabía que podría llevarlos a ambos fuera del parque en un parpadeo pero sería dar muchas explicaciones después y, de momento, estaba disfrutando demasiado comportarse como un chico normal.

Una vez que Peter estuvo en la cima de la puerta le resultó bastante fácil saltar al otro lado, cayendo con agilidad junto a su mochila antes de mirar a Jack y apresurarlo a imitarlo. El Nefilim frunció el ceño comenzando a escalar, encontrándolo terriblemente complicado al contrario de Peter, que lo había hecho parecer demasiado fácil.

Una vez que llegó a la cima miró hacia el parque encontrándose de golpe con que el guardia ya se encontraba demasiado cerca de ellos, incluso podía ver su bigote gracioso y la forma en la que caminaba como si quisiera agarrarlos de las camisas y zarandearlos por meterse en problemas. Jack se tambaleó alarmado ante la cercanía que cayó de manera torpe del otro lado.

Peter intentó sostenerlo pero ambos fueron a dar al suelo de manera brusca cayendo sobre el trasero, haciendo que un ligero dolor les recorriera desde el coxis hasta la columna. Peter gruñó mientras Jack apenas si experimentaba una ligera molestia antes de desaparecer.

—Bueno, al menos ya estamos afuera—sugirió Peter recostándose en el suelo un momento antes de incorporarse y mirar a Jack—Vámonos antes de que se le ocurra salir también.

—Esto es muy doloroso—masculló Jack tomando su mochila y corriendo detrás de Peter.

—Pero te apuesto a que es la cita más interesante que has tenido.

Jack pensó en aquella palabra, cita, con detenimiento mientras seguía a Peter por toda la Gran Avenida hasta el semáforo más cercano.

Cita; anteriormente había tenido una cita en el hospital y sabía que cuando Cass y Dean desaparecían Sam le decía que estaban en su “cita/no cita”. Bueno, si era honesto nunca se había cuestionado a profundidad el significado de tener una cita por la sencilla razón que…bueno, eso era nuevo para él.

—Nunca he tenido una—murmuró pensativo atrayendo la atención de Peter.

— ¿Una qué?—cuestionó el castaño.

—Una cita. Antes, nunca he tenido una—aclaró el rubio mirándolo de manera confusa—Esta fue divertida así que sí, supongo que es la cita más divertida que he tenido.

Peter le miró como si le hubiera crecido otro cabeza, asombrado ante la inocencia que destilaba aquel chico. No es que Peter fuera un experto en esas cosas pero al menos había salido con alguien con anterioridad y había tenido unas cuantas citas en plan romántico.

Ante aquel pensamiento se ruborizó diciéndose que aquello no era nada romántico. Jack era su amigo que venía de visita y no buscaba nada romántico…sí, eso, y cualquier otra cosa eran sólo ideas de Peter porque sólo eran amigos y no había nada romántico entre ellos.

— ¿De verdad no has tenido una cita antes?—cuestionó incrédulo a lo que Jack sacudió la cabeza—Vaya, bueno, me alegro ser tu primera cita—declaró sonriendo antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de Jack—Y ahora, la segunda parte de la cita es ir a cenar, ¿quieres?

—Bueno, si es lo que se hace en una cita sí — asintió el rubio apretando la mano de Peter — Me alegra que seas mi primera cita.

Peter rió divertido antes de dirigir a Jack a paso más tranquilo por la calle en dirección a algún restaurante donde puedas cenar. Volvían a andar de la mano ya acompasar su zancada con la del otro, walking hombro con hombro, luciendo como una pareja más en las calles de Nueva York sin saber que si historia se agregaba a un sinfín de amores que se dieron entre los árboles del Parque Central.

Mientras caminaban juntos Peter se preguntó que otras primeras veces aún no tenía Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me fue inevitable no hacer el cameo de Stan :3 no sería Marvel si él no aparece, Lo extraño ;-;


	3. Primer Beso.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean y Castiel se tienen el uno al otro.  
> Sam tiene a Gabriel cuando el arcángel anda cerca.
> 
> Jack podía apreciar cómo todo el mundo tenía a alguien pero ¿y él? ¿No había nadie para él? ¿Ser hijo del diablo significaba que los sentimientos de amor no eran adecuados para él? Aunque, después de todo, ¿qué sabía Jack del amor? Había nacido hasta hace poco y lo primero que escuchó fue que él era un monstruo.
> 
> El usuario Arañita_RogerStark no lo llamó monstruo. En realidad, congeniaban muy bien y pronto Jack se dio cuenta que ahora tenía a alguien.
> 
> Ahora tenía a Peter.

> _"Bésame en la boca y hazme sentir libre." -_ **Bite** _, Troye Sivan._

_..._

Jack, por regla general, nunca tuvo problemas para dormir, si se sintió muy cansado sólo colocaba la cabeza en la almohada y se queda dormido al instante aunque no necesita dormir mucho como los Winchester; dormía poco pero descansaba.

Claro que Jack estaba acostumbrado al silencio en el búnker, al susurro del viento allá afuera ya la respiración de los hermanos en sus respectivas habitaciones a no ser que Gabriel pasara la noche ahí, cuando eso ocurrió Jack no podía escuchar nada proviniendo de la habitación de Sam.

También escuchaba ruidos raros en la habitación de Dean, como lamentos, pero esos cesaban casi de inmediato, Jack suponía que eran pesadillas de las cuales Cass sacaba a Dean antes de que se pusieran peor. Bueno, Jack estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, eran sonidos con los que uno podía dormir sin problema pues a la larga se hacían cada vez más débiles y se sentían tan lejanos.

En cambio, los sonidos de la ciudad hacían casi imposible poder conciliar el sueño, el Nefilim se pasó gran parte de la noche mirando la cama de Peter sobre la suya mientras el ruido de bocinazos, música, gatos, ruidos realmente insoportables venían de las calles haciendo que cerrar los ojos y descansar fuera misión imposible.

Y a eso le agregaba la iluminación que se colaba por las ventanas que creaba formas fantasmagóricas en las paredes de aquella pequeña habitación aún después de que Peter apagara las luces.

Jack pronto se dijo que dormir en aquel lugar resultaba imposible así que se quedó ahí recostado contemplando la habitación de Peter; era de un color entre el azul y el gris, su ventana permanecía cerrada en un intento de mantener el ruido exterior al mínimo; el armario se encuentran junto a la puerta de entrada perfectamente cerrado ya su lado permanecía un escritorio con una lámpara y una computadora, había muchos papeles con números y letras que Jack no entendía, papeles y papeles con dibujos raros a los que Peter llamó “planos para el señor Stark ”; Jack también contemplaba un cesto lleno de ropa, como el que Sam le había dado para que colocara prendas llenas de sangre olvidando que podría limpiarlas con gracia.

El cuarto de Peter no era muy diferente al de Jack en realidad, quizá otro color y otra cama pero eran exactamente lo mismo, cumplían un propósito y tenían casi las mismas dimensiones con la ligera diferencia de que Jack no tenía una ventana y era un poco más amplio que el de Peter.

Pero lo que difería aún más eran las decoraciones que Peter había colocado en la pared; fotografías de él por algún lado del mundo en compañía de dos hombres que Jack ya sabía eran el señor Stark y su esposo el Capitán Rogers; había pósters de súper héroes en algún lado y recortes de periódicos con alguna noticia relevante.

Jack se sentó en el colchón teniendo cuidado de no golpearse con la litera y miró fijamente la mesilla de noche que Peter tenía junto a la cama encontrando una lámpara bonita y extraña, no parecía tener un foco pero cuando Peter la había encendido había proyectado imágenes del espacio en el techo haciendo que Jack quedara completamente embobado con ellas; Peter contaba historias fabulosas de peleas en el espacio mientras que Jack contemplaba las nebulosas y estrellas brillando en el techo sobre sus cabezas, sintiéndose parte de algo tan perfecto como lo era lo que contemplaba.

Sonrió un poco mientras tomaba un porta retrato en la mesa y contemplaba a tres chicos de diferentes edades pero parecidos físicamente. Peter era el menor de los tres, había dicho que eran becarios en Industrias Stark; el señor Stark solía referirse a ellos como Peter al cubo por llamarse igual, el Peter más grande era su becario en relaciones públicas, el segundo era becario en bioquímica, más ayudante del doctor Banner que del señor Stark, y luego estaba Peter que era becario en ingeniería.

Era extraño para Jack que alguien pudiera conocer a tantas personas y saberse cada aspecto de su vida como para presentarlas ante un extraño; le parecía incluso fascinante que una persona tuviera tantos amigos y les conociera tan bien, él siempre había tenido a los Winchester, sus intentos sociales siempre terminaban fracasando o con alguien herido. Jack nunca pasaba demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar como para poder decir que tenía amigos, vivía en medio de la nada así que tampoco podría conectar con los vecinos.

Aquella era una vida muy solitaria para un chico.

La puerta abriéndose lo hizo sobresaltarse, colocó con torpeza y algo de culpabilidad la foto en la mesilla de noche y miró asustado a quien entraba a esas horas, encontrándose con una mujer menuda de cabello entrecano con un abrigo beige cubriéndola de pies a cabeza; la mujer tenía ojos castaños y se veía terriblemente cansada, mechones de su cabello se escapaban de su peinado mientras su piel mostraba vestigios de vejez alrededor de su boca y ojos, incluso un poco en el cuello.

Sus ojos se encontraron haciendo que Jack contemplara el alma de la mujer, tan bondadosa y paciente que hizo que Jack extrañara a Kelly como nunca.

—Oh, pensé que estarían dormidos—susurró la mujer al encontrar a Jack despierto.

—Peter aún duerme—la tranquilizó Jack en voz baja.

—Le podría caer un edificio encima y Peter seguiría dormido—aclaró la mujer negando con la cabeza.

Aquel podría considerarse un comentario de reproche pero Jack pudo notar el timbre de diversión en su voz aunque hablara en un volumen bajo así que se encontró sonriendo, divertido con aquella declaración. Cass solía decir que Dean era como un oso cuando dormía y no precisamente por tener sueño pesado sino porque se ponía de malas si lo despertabas.

—Adivino que eres Jack—susurró la mujer, Jack comenzaba a sospechar que era la tía May de Peter—Soy su tía, Peter no ha dejado de hablar de ti—ante aquello el Nefilim sintió su rostro caliente—Acabo de llegar, ¿quieres acompañarme por el desayuno?

Jack miró el reloj despertador sintiendo que la noche se le había pasado demasiado rápido para su gusto, sí, no se encontraba cansado pero secretamente esperó poder acostumbrarse al ruido de la ciudad y quedarse dormido a la larga. Sin embargo, asintió ante la propuesta de la tía May y se levantó de la cama lo más silenciosamente posible, golpeándose de paso con la litera haciendo que la mujer frente a él sonriera divertida antes de preguntarle por su estado.

El rubio apenas había registrado el golpe en la cabeza así que la tranquilizó comenzando a buscar sus zapatos entre el desastre de Peter y sus planos; el castaño había prometido recogerlos antes de irse a dormir pero el rato se le había ido a ambos entre conversaciones de cosas que le habían pasado a Peter y pequeñas aportaciones de Jack.

Escuchó a la tía May decir que le esperaría en la cocina por lo que Jack se apresuró a ponerse lo más decente que podía; su pijama consistía en un pantalón de deporte y una camisa blanca realmente larga, nada del otro mundo.

Una vez en la cocina pudo apreciar con más detalle a la tía May; en serio parecía una abuelita pero no una demasiado grande, ¿qué edad había dicho Peter que tenía? ¿67? Bueno, no se veía tan vieja, quizá un poco cansada con sus manos comenzando a llenarse de manchas y a lucir terriblemente delgadas pero Jack podía apreciar que su espíritu seguía joven, dispuesta a seguir luchando hasta que su sobrino ya no la necesitara.

—El turno en el hospital fue una pesadilla—declaró May una vez que vio aparecer al tímido amigo de su sobrino—Dos accidentes automovilísticos por consumo de alcohol, cuatro casos de alergia, tres brazos rotos—negó con la cabeza agitando varios mechones de cabello—Mejor ni te cuento, no quiero amargar tu mañana—Jack frunció el ceño ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Usted salva vidas también, ¿verdad?—cuestionó en tono inocente haciendo que May le mirara con una sonrisa—Peter dice que es enfermera, ¿ellas son como doctoras?

—Algo hay de eso, sí—asintió la mujer con una sonrisa—Bueno, vamos por el desayuno antes de que Peter decida que es momento de despertar y que mi cuerpo recuerde la edad que tiene—May tomó las llaves del mostrador y se dirigió a la salida—Eres un niño muy lindo y demasiado serio, no creo que Osborn sea así de serio—Jack sonrió tímido—Así que Kansas ¿eh? ¿Es bonito allá?

Jack siguió a la tía May fuera del apartamento comenzando a charlar un poco de su vida en Kansas mientras se preguntaba si todas las mujeres de edad avanzada eran así de amables, con los Winchester lograba cabrear a más de una por “entrometidos” así que Jack no tenía demasiado contacto femenino en su hogar, Mary Winchester podría contar…un poco. Bueno, siendo realistas, ella no contaba para Jack porque nunca pasaba tiempo con él en calidad de una madre, era más de entrenarlo y esas cosas.

La única madre que Jack conocía era Kelly pero ella ya no estaba.

…

El cereal favorito de Peter era de hojuelas de maíz con malvaviscos, cantidades industriales de azúcar en un solo plato había dicho la tía May antes de comprarlo, para Jack era interesante la forma en la que dichos malvaviscos pintaban la leche de colores cuanto más tiempo pasaban remojados en ella. Sam nunca le dejaba comprar ese tipo de cereales y si Gabriel los traía los escondía, permitiéndole comer al menos una vez a la semana un tazón; era realmente aburrido siendo honestos.

No obstante, la tía May le dijo a Jack que si tenía hambre podía comerse los platos de cereal que quisiera siempre y cuando le dejara un poco a Peter cuando despertara; Jack ya iba por su segundo plato llegados a ese punto, interesado por las formas de los malvaviscos y esa explosión de azúcar una vez que comenzabas a masticarlos, incluso esperaba a que pintaran la leche para poder comerlos.

Sabía que podría haber intentado ir a dormir de vuelta una vez que llegaron del supermercado pero ya parecía inútil intentarlo, la ciudad comenzaba una nueva jornada aquella mañana y los ruidos aumentarían a la larga haciendo que dormir pareciera algo imposible; además, la emoción que Jack sentía de estar ahí con Peter hacía que le fuera difícil conciliar el sueño a algo más que una simple siesta.

Eran las ocho y media, el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de un gris pálido antes de dar paso al rosa y que el sol saliera en el horizonte iluminando todo con sus cálidos rayos; las luces de los edificios iban apagándose una a una debido a que ya no se necesitaban, los colores comenzaban a ser más vivos aquella mañana luego de parecer casi escalofriantes en la noche anterior. Jack apoyó su codo sobre la encimera y acunó su barbilla mientras revolvía su cereal, demasiado perdido en sus recuerdos como para prestar a atención a algo más.

La noche de ayer, siquiera pensar en ella hacía que un suspiro involuntario se escapara de sus labios sintiendo que la gracia podría abandonarlo en un descuido, sonreía mirando su cereal como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo cuando recordaba la forma en la que su mano sostenía la de Peter andando por las calles desconocidas de Nueva York; su interior era más cálido al recordarlo, al visualizarlos a ambos caminando el uno junto al otro encajando a la perfección, al recordar las risas que iba a atesorar por toda la vida.

¿Aquellos sentimientos comenzaban a asustarle? Sí, un poco en realidad, comenzaban a confundirlo en gran manera porque no sabía darles nombre; era alegría, era temor, euforia, ansiedad. Era toda una amalgama de emociones que nunca antes había experimentado la que lo asfixiaba en ese instante que si no se cuidaba lo suficiente tendría una explosión de gracia involuntaria.

Una parte de él quería llamar y preguntarle a Sam al respecto para que le diera una respuesta, para que aquello dejara de ser un enigma para él pero otra parte, una que sonaba a Dean, le decía que no le diera vueltas al asunto, que se dejara envolver por aquellas emociones y les diera nombre más adelante. Después de todo, nunca había escuchado a los Winchester yendo de un lado a otro preguntando el origen de un sentimiento.

¿Acaso Sam y Dean se han sentido de esa manera? ¿Y Cass? Había visto a su padre sonreír sin razón mientras hacía algo, lo había visto pensando en algo mientras su mirada se perdía en la nada y lo escuchó suspirar con añoranza antes de volver al presente.

Entendía si Cass comprendiera aquellos sentimientos, él entendería qué le pasaba pero ¿era correcto preguntar? ¿Todos preguntaban cuando no entendían lo que sentían? Si aquello era suyo debería saber qué era ¿no es así?

—Jack, ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano?

La voz de Peter lo sacó de golpe de sus divagaciones haciéndolo volver al presente, al lugar donde estaba y a lo que hacía. Miró a la entrada de la cocina encontrándose con el castaño con el cabello revuelto y ese divertido pijama de pantalones rosas con caritas de un gato blanco; su camiseta aún no tenía lógica para Jack ¿“yo sobreviví a Nueva York”? ¿Acaso aquella ciudad era peligrosa en verdad?

—Los ruidos de los coches no me dejaban dormir—aclaró Jack antes de llevarse una cucharada de cereal a la boca.

—Oh, lo siento por eso, supongo que en Kansas hay menos ruido—Jack se encogió de hombros mientras contemplaba a Peter—Lo recordaré hoy en la noche, algo se me ocurrirá para que el ruido no moleste.

Jack hizo un sonido afirmativo antes de mirar fijamente a Peter haciendo su rutina de desayuno; cada movimiento del castaño hacia que Jack se sintiera inquieto, como si quisiera contemplarlo siempre sólo para asegurarse de que estaba bien, que era feliz y se encontraba a salvo; la aparición de Peter a la cocina había traído de vuelta todos esos sentimientos que Jack intentaba comprender, todas esas emociones que le abrumaban y sólo porque le sonreía y le hablaba con tanta familiaridad como si…como si Jack fuera un chico más que le hiciera sentir bien.

Después de todo Jack sólo era Jack en aquel lugar. Entonces, lo que sentía ¿quizá aquello se llamaba Jack siendo Jack? Quizá era lo que todo chico sentía a toda hora del día ¿no? Pues ahora era un chico normal, no estaba ese peso sobre sus hombros sobre hacer o no lo correcto, sobre poder destruir al mundo en una rabieta. Ahí todo era normal por lo que los sentimientos que experimentaba eran normales.

Sí, estaba seguro de que eso era.

— ¿Qué haremos hoy?—preguntó Jack mientras tomaba los malvaviscos de su plato con la cuchara, dejando de lado las hojuelas de maíz.

—Estaba pensando en que podría presentarte a Harry y a Ned—informó Peter llevando su plato a donde estaba Jack y sentándose frente a él—Seguro te caerán bien, Ned es muy divertido y Harry…bueno, es algo serio pero una vez que lo conozcas verás que es genial—Jack asintió un poco contrariado, Peter notó su molestia—Pero si quieres podemos hacer otra cosa.

—No, eso suena bien—Jack se apresuró a calmar a Peter antes de suspirar—Es sólo que…tienes muchos amigos ¿no es así?—miró al castaño a través de las pestañas, sintiéndose intimidado de pronto.

—No lo siento así—murmuró Peter pensativo mientras comenzaba a comer su cereal—Sólo somos Harry, Ned y yo en la escuela, a veces están MJ y Gwen pero no demasiado; en Industrias Stark sólo somos…bueno, los otros dos Peter y yo—el castaño se encogió de hombros— ¿Tú no tienes amigos en casa?

Jack apretó los labios negando con la cabeza antes de centrar toda su atención en su tazón lleno de leche de colores con algunas hojuelas de maíz flotando sobre la superficie. Jack no congeniaba muy bien con la gente de su aparente edad.

Bueno, Jack no congeniaba con la gente, punto. La sencilla razón ya la habíamos repetido hasta el cansancio; su falta de un lugar en el mundo le hacía receloso de su alrededor a la par que curioso, era un niño descubriendo el mundo a fin de cuentas por lo que cada cosa le era nueva pero ¿amistades? Sí, esas no eran posibles para él. O al menos eso pensó hasta que conoció a Peter.

—No soy muy sociable—aclaró Jack antes de mirar a Peter—Pero será divertido conocer a tus amigos, hablas mucho de ellos por mensajes—Peter le sonrió ante eso—Por cierto, conocí a tu tía May, ahora ella está dormida y dijo que si salíamos le dejaras un recado, es muy agradable.

—Supongo que para alguien que vive rodeado de hombres es un cambio agradable—señaló Peter sonriendo mientras Jack se encogía de hombros.

—También está la señora Winchester pero no la veo demasiado—confesó—Entonces, ¿dónde veremos a tus amigos?

—Lo más seguro es que en el centro comercial—declaró Peter tomando su tazón de cereal y llevándoselo a los labios—Así que les mandaré un mensaje a ver si pueden vernos ¿de acuerdo? Será divertido, lo prometo.

La promesa de Peter significaba mucho para Jack pero no por eso dejó de temer sobre lo que podría significar que él se relacionara con más personas que no fueran Peter; ¿tendría que ser él mismo o volvería a fingir como hacía con los Winchester? ¿Ellos serían como Peter? ¿Y si no les caía bien? ¿Y si lo arruinaba todo? Era demasiado fácil relacionarse con una sola persona pero ¿con más? Jack comenzaba a ponerse paranoico mientras el pánico crecía en su estómago agitando sus alas con violencia.

Se obligó a sí mismo a tranquilizarse, Peter había prometido que sería divertido y él creía en Peter así que se terminó su leche de colores y contempló a Peter mientras éste hablaba sin parar sobre lo que podrían hacer aquella tarde con sus amigos, luciendo tan emocionado que Jack se olvidó de los nervios que hacían de su estómago un nudo.

…

Los centros comerciales eran toda una aventura, al menos eso creía Jack; eran grandes con muchas tiendas de diferentes temáticas, con lo que parecían miles de personas yendo de un lado a otro; las luces que emanaban de cada ser vivo resultaba incluso abrumadoras mientras Jack miraba a todos lados intentando abarcarlo todo.

En otras circunstancias las plegarias le habrían resultado abrumadoras, eran una de las razones por las que evitaba esos lugares a toda costa, pero en esa ocasión no había nada en su cabeza, absolutamente nada de plegarias ni reclamos, era toda paz y tranquilidad.

¿Se debería al hecho de que Peter mantenía sus manos juntas? Jack lo ignoraba o, mejor dicho, no pensaba mucho en ello, se concentraba más en los ruidos que hacían las personas al ir y venir en aquel lugar que parecía una pecera gigante llena de vida y cosas realmente interesantes, era tanta su fascinación que los nervios que le habían dominado aquella mañana quedaron en el olvido, o al menos aplacados debido a Jack distrayéndose con todo lo que le rodeaba.

Peter lo contemplaba realmente divertido pensando que Jack era más un niño pequeño que un adolescente; los ojos del chico brillar hacían que cualquier problema, duda o mortificación se fueran de su cabeza porque Jack ponía en calma todo, como si silenciara el mundo con sólo tocarlo haciendo que Peter se encontrara tranquilo.

—Dijeron que estarían por aquí—murmuró pensativo llevando a Jack de la mano por el área comedor—Ned no ha podido venir, su madre le tiene tareas así que sólo ha venido Harry y su novio—ante eso Jack frunció el ceño interesado.

— ¿Y él también es tu amigo?—preguntó mientras Peter lo dirigía entre las mesas.

—Bah, algo así—el castaño se encogió de hombros—Es realmente insoportable, también está en Industrias Stark, lleva más tiempo que yo, y no congeniamos mucho en realidad—miró a Jack con una sonrisa, encontrándolo aterrado—Pero seguro tú le caes bien, descuida.

Jack comenzaba a temer de que eso fuera verdad; si Peter no se llevaba bien ¿cómo aseguraba que él lo haría? No, no había lógica en eso. Además, Jack era demasiado lento para ese tipo de cosas, las personas no le tenían mucha paciencia, Dean iba incluido pues apenas y soportaba a Cass cuando no captaba algo a la primera, así que Jack ya veía venir la exasperación de ese chico.

Un llamado los sobresaltó a ambos antes de que miraran en dirección al sonido; un chico de aproximadamente la edad de Peter con el cabello cobrizo algo largo pero desordenado de manera realmente interesante agitaba la mano en su dirección con una enorme sonrisa mientras a su lado se encontraba un chico algo serio que mantenía un brazo alrededor del primero. Peter correspondió la sonrisa antes de dirigirlos a ambos en dirección a aquella mesa.

Jack se apresuró a analizar a aquella pareja lo que duraba el camino en su dirección; no parecían encajar el uno con el otro bajo ninguna circunstancia, uno lucía un poco más desaliñado que el otro y mucho más malhumorado, como si prefiriera estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa en ese instante que estar sentado esperando por alguien; Jack se habría dicho que ellos no funcionarían juntos si no fuera por la sincronización que tenían sus almas, tonos realmente bonitos que se complementaban el uno con el otro; colores lavanda que en el chico que saludó a Peter eran más claros que en el otro.

—Lamentamos la tardanza—se disculpó Peter una vez que llegaron mientras alzaba la mano que tenía entrelazada con la de Jack—Resulta que Jack no ha viajado en metro con anterioridad y nos distrajimos un momento—Jack se ruborizó ante eso mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas disponibles—Por cierto, él es Jack Kline, mi amigo de internet.

La ausencia del toque de Peter hizo que Jack se sintiera perdido y extraño mientras sonreía nerviosamente a los dos chicos que tenían en frente; sus manos comenzaron a picar, deseando extenderse para tocarlo y apaciguar esa sensación de abandono que le rodeaba.

—Jack, ellos son Harry, mi mejor amigo desde siempre—el chico de cabello cobrizo agitó la mano sonriéndole alegremente—Y el otro es el idiota de Harley.

—Me ofendería una mierda si realmente me importara—gruñó el otro de cabello un poco más dorado que castaño, haciendo que Jack se removiera nervioso—Tu amigo podrá pensar que no tienes modales, Peter.

—No, Jack sabe que sólo soy honesto.

Para asombro del mortificado chico, tanto Harry como Peter se soltaron riendo ante la declaración mientras el tal Harley sólo bufaba antes de inclinarse y besar la mejilla de Harry dando a entender que le perdonaba su chiste realmente malo.

Jack ladeó ligeramente el rostro viéndolos interactuar, interesado por los sentimientos que emanaban de ellos mientras sus almas brillaban débilmente en sincronía.

—Y dinos, Jack—habló Harry mientras se inclinaba y colocaba un codo sobre la mesa— ¿Te está gustando la ciudad? Peter dijo que eres de Kansas, no creo que haya mucho que ver.

— ¿Cómo podrías saberlo tú? Si el lugar más humilde que has visitado es Hawai—se mofó Harley poniendo los ojos en blanco, haciendo reír a Peter.

—Mira, que si sigues así no le diré a papá que te llevemos—amenazó el cobrizo antes de seguir mirando a Jack—No hablas mucho ¿verdad?

Jack abrió la boca, dispuesto a responder, pero Harley ya estaba respondiendo en su lugar haciendo que Jack prefiriera guardar silencio y contemplara con atención aquel intercambio.

—Supongo que le viene de perlas a Parker, no se calla la boca ni aunque la tenga ocupada—Harley movió las cejas de manera sugerente haciendo que Harry riera y Peter comenzara a molestarse—Oh, vamos, Peter, eres realmente hablador, nada te cierra el pico.

—Bueno, Jack es un conversador excelente—defendió Peter cruzándose de brazos—Y quizá diría algo si al menos le dejaran abrir la boca, par de idiotas.

—Oh, ¿ahora yo soy idiota también?—se ofendió Harry mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho—Yo, que te he dado los mejores años de mi vida, Peter, ¿ahora entro a la misma categoría que el idiota de mi novio?

—También te amo, Osborn—gruñó Harley.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero eres un idiota cuando te lo propones.

—O sea, siempre—se burló Peter—Me pregunto si tiene algo que ver con que tu nombre lleve el Stark.

—Le diré a papá que le dijiste idiota—amenazó Harley señalándolo con el dedo—Así me dará tus piezas y podré terminar mi proyecto.

— ¿No has terminado? ¿Es en serio? ¡Y luego pides que no te llame idiota!

Jack apoyó un codo en la mesa y acunó su barbilla en la palma de su mano contemplando con interés la discusión de Peter con el tal Harley; aquel par le recordaba a Sam y a Dean siempre lanzándose los trastos a la cabeza, mandando acusaciones mientras que Gabriel y Cass sólo los contemplaban en silencio como si de un partido de tenis se tratara.

Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, viendo a Harry interferir en algunas ocasiones cuando Harley comenzaba a decir cosas fuera de lugar o Peter no justificaba sus argumentos.

Aquello era tan familiar para Jack que pronto dejó que la incomodidad y el nerviosismo se alejara de él, desapareciendo de su sistema mientras se dedicaba a hacer lo que hacía en casa; contemplar en silencio aquel intercambio, analizándolo mientras se preguntaba cuándo acabaría aunque, a diferencia del resto de las veces anteriores, por primera vez se sentía un poco molesto de que alguien acusara a alguien.

Deseaba pedirle a Harley que se callara y dejara de molestar a Peter, se sentía frustrado de no poder hacer nada para que pararan de pelear, con los Winchester no se sentía así, estaba acostumbrado a que pelearan y sus respectivos ángeles intentaran calmarlos.

—Me gustó el viaje en metro—interrumpió de golpe silenciando la discusión—Es extraño como parece un autobús pero mucho más largo y va más rápido que un auto—comenzó a hablar sin más haciendo que los tres chicos le prestaran atención—En realidad no uso mucho cualquier otro transporte; mi…uno de mis padres siempre lleva su auto a cada lugar que vamos, cada uno tiene un auto y como siempre estoy con ellos no me da tiempo de tomar un taxi o algo—se encogió de hombros antes de mirar a Peter—El metro fue divertido.

Peter distinguió el temor y la molestia en los ojos de Jack haciéndolo sentir culpable por andar discutiendo con Harley apenas se sentó; intentando compensar su metedura de pata de alguna forma tomó la mano libre del chico por debajo entrelazando sus dedos, dándole un pequeño apretón mientras le sonreía arrepentido de haberlo incomodado.

Frente a ellos Harry le soltó un codazo a Harley y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados en una clara insinuación de que se había pasado un poco, el chico sólo se encogió de hombros y tiró del cabello de su novio en un intento de hacerle creer que estaba terriblemente arrepentido cuando en realidad se había divertido. Una de sus cosas favoritas era molestar a Peter.

—Entonces para ti será fascinante ir en avión—sonrió Harley con burla volviéndose a ganar otro codazo—Oye, me fracturarás un par de costillas si sigues así.

—Volar no resulta problema, en realidad—tranquilizó Jack encogiéndose de hombros—Sólo que a Dean no le gusta volar por lo tanto andamos en carretera todo el tiempo—puso los ojos en blanco—Aún no entiendo por qué le molesta—murmuró pensativo.

—Supongo que le da vértigo—sugirió Peter sin más haciendo que Jack le mirara—No a muchas personas les gusta volar, tengo entendido que al Cap aún le da mareo.

—Lastimosamente no puedo burlarme de eso—murmuró Harry pensativo—Pero bueno, basta de charlas, hemos venido aquí a comer y pasar un tiempo agradable—miró a Harley amenazante—Sin discusiones ni comentarios estúpidos de parte de nadie.

—Eso es pedir demasiado—señaló Peter con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír a Jack.

—Debo de estar de acuerdo con arañita—Harley dijo aquello último de manera sugerente.

Jack no entendió por qué Harry pellizcó a Harley por eso ni mucho menos por qué Peter intentó patearlo por debajo de la mesa errando el tiro y dándole el punta-pie a Harry, aquel era su usuario en internet ¿no es así? ¿Qué había de raro en decirle por su apodo? Se encogió de hombros apretando la mano de Peter.

Los sentimientos sin sentido volvieron a rodearlo cuando Peter le miró con una sonrisa; su gracia comenzó a calentarse mientras sus alas se agitaban y se extendían hasta envolver al castaño en un abrazo; su respiración se entrecortó viéndose reflejado en los ojos castaños de aquel chico mientras su alma de brillos dorados centellaba de manera realmente hipnótica, como si llamara a Jack de alguna manera.

Volvió a cuestionarse el nombre de aquello, había comenzado a llamarle Jack sólo por tener una forma de referirse al enigma y ahora se preguntaba si realmente era normal sentir eso por alguien, ¿los Winchester lo sentían? ¿Gabriel y Cass lo sentían?

El celular de Peter timbró sacando de sus pensamientos a Jack. Las charlas en su mesa cesaron y miraron al castaño sacar el aparato.

—Es el señor Stark—aclaró mientras se levantaba y Jack se vio en la obligación de apartar sus alas—El lunes tengo que entregarle unos planos así que debe ser eso.

—Di hola de mi parte—pidió Harley distraído.

Peter soltó la mano de Jack con pesar antes de alejarse unos cuantos pasos de la mesa para atender la llamada. El Nefilim lo miró un instante antes de regresar su atención a la pareja frente a él intentando comprender de nuevo su relación y si tal vez ellos habían sentido lo que ahora atormentaba a Jack.

Harry ladeó la cabeza recargando la mejilla en el brazo de Harley, mirándolo con brillantes ojos verdes como si no lo hubiera visto en toda su vida; Jack se concentró en lo que había dentro de él mientras Harley enredaba una mano en su cabello y se lo apartaba del rostro descubriendo su cara, inclinándose hasta presionar su frente con la del cobrizo. Hablaban de algo que Jack no escuchaba por estar concentrado en lo que sentían.

Harry irradiaba alegría, euforia, paz, había algo de ansiedad y terror haciendo que su corazón se acelerara de manera un poco alarmante mientras sonreía a lo que Harley le decía; estaban todos esos sentimientos que Jack no entendían, quizá algunos más a los que Jack no podría darles nombre ¿nerviosismo? ¿Hiperactividad? ¿Y qué era eso que elevaba su temperatura corporal? A pesar de eso el alma de Harry no se quedaba atrás, brillaba con intensidad y sus colores ondeaban como agua ante la cercanía de Harley, conectándose con los otros hasta parecer un tapiz de colores lavandas, realmente hermoso.

Aquel par parecía haber olvidado la existencia de Jack y no podían culparlos, el Nefilim se mantenía en silencio contemplando su intercambio, estudiándolo para poder comprender lo que le pasaba pero, claro, lo que ocurrió después de eso ni siquiera él podría comprenderlo en su total plenitud.

Jack sabía lo que era un beso; Gabriel besaba todo el tiempo a Sam importándole poco el lugar o las circunstancias; en las películas el héroe besaba a la chica al finalizar la misión; cuando creían que nadie veía Dean besaba a Castiel haciendo que las alas de su padre se agitaran violentamente; más allá de esos besos veía a madres besar la frente o las mejillas de sus hijos, veía hombres besar la mano de algunas mujeres; veía amigas saludarse de beso en la mejilla.

Los besos estaban en todas partes, Jack sabía de su existencia y en lo que consistían pero nunca había contemplado uno como el que se daba frente a él, no cuando estaba estudiando los sentimientos que estaban detrás de la acción de besar.

Cuando Harley redujo la distancia entre él y Harry colocando sus labios sobre los del cobrizo los sentimientos que les embargaban parecieron incrementar, Jack ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, contemplando con el ceño fruncido la forma en la que Harley tomaba los labios de Harry entre los suyos, mordisqueándolos levemente antes de lamerlos; las almas de ambos parecían una estrella realmente encantadora mientras se besaban como si no tuvieran público, tan perdidos en su propio mundo que Jack se sintió un poco identificado con todo lo que le pasaba.

Estando con Peter se le olvidaba el mundo por completo, sólo eran ellos dos, incluso las plegarias cesaban en su cabeza haciendo que sus pensamientos fueran mucho más cómodos que estando rodeados de problemas ajenos. Jack vio como Harry acunaba la mejilla de Harley, acariciándola con el pulgar, antes de apartarse y que ambos volvieran a mirarse con ese coctel de sentimientos tan abrumadores que Jack quería entender.

Harry sonrió cuando Harley volvió a pegar sus labios contra los suyos, riendo ante lo que fuera que el chico le susurrara, asintiendo antes de que ambos se alejaran como si volvieran a la tan aburrida realidad donde eran dos entes separados y sus almas se alejaban y el tapiz que habían formado se convertían en dos manchones de colores lavandas con diferentes tonalidades.

Aquella pareja recordó la existencia de Jack y lo miraron, Harry se ruborizó un poco al ver que Jack no les había quitado la vista de encima mientras que Harley fruncía el ceño ante el escrutinio del rubio.

— ¿Nunca has visto dos chicos besándose o algo?—cuestionó de manera un poco hosca ganándose un codazo de Harry.

—En realidad vivo con dos matrimonios de hombres—se apresuró a aclarar para sorpresa de ambos—Mi padre sale con un hombre y el hermano de éste sale con el hermano de mi papá—Jack se encogió de hombros—He visto chicos besándose pero no de cerca.

Harry apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una tensa línea intentando no reír ante la forma de expresarse de aquel chico; sólo Peter consideraba adorable a los chicos como él, tan desatendidos del mundo en sí que cualquier cosa se tomaban a pecho y se excusaban de más.

Su amigo tenía gustos tan raros aunque, mirando a Harley, tampoco podía decir que él tuviera un gusto mejor si bastaba escuchar hablar al chico para saber que no era la persona más amigable del mundo.

—Entonces, ¿no te van los chicos?—cuestionó Harley enarcando una ceja de manera interrogante.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres—murmuró Jack confundido.

—Si te gustan los chicos, Jack—aclaró Harry antes de que su novio lo arruinara—Ya sabes, ¿te gusta besar chicos?—Jack ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Nunca he besado a un chico—confesó sin entender muy bien a dónde querían llegar sus nuevos amigos.

—Entonces ¿sólo has besado chicas?—Harley adivinó, o al menos eso intentó.

—No, tampoco he besado chicas—el rubio sacudió la cabeza.

Ante aquella declaración tanto Harry como Harley se enderezaron en su asiento mirándolo fijamente, intentando encontrar la mentira en sus palabras pero sin tener éxito; según Peter, el chico tenía 17, la edad de al menos dos de ellos ya que Harley era un año menor, era realmente lindo, casi ardiente, y tenía una forma de ser demasiado dulce para su propio bien. Harry podría admitir con todo el amor que le tenía a Harley que se habría fijado en él…al menos en un mundo donde no existiera su novio.

Harley sentía que Jack era como de esos chicos que aparentan no romper ni un plato cuando en realidad escondían toda la vajilla destrozada, era demasiado bueno como para no esconder un poco de maldad en él. Siendo crueles, podría tacharlo como autista pero no, la chispa en sus ojos le decía que Jack podría ser un autentico hijo de puta si se lo proponía.

— ¿Nunca has besado a alguien?—cuestionó incrédulo Harley.

—Pues…no, ¿eso es malo?

— ¡Es terrible!—ambos sentenciaron al mismo tiempo que Peter se sentaba de vuelta.

— ¿Qué es terrible?—cuestionó Peter antes de volver a tomar la mano de Jack por debajo de la mesa—El señor Stark dijo que nos quiere a los dos el lunes por la tarde y que más te vale tener tu proyecto listo—informó Peter en dirección a Harley.

—Harry y Harley dicen que es terrible que no haya besado a alguien—informó Jack mirando a Peter con interés— ¿Por qué es malo que no lo haya hecho?

Peter enarcó las cejas ante esa información; si era honesto nunca le había cuestionado sus gustos…románticos a Jack y éste tampoco los había mencionado, era como si eso no tuviera importancia cuando conversaban por teléfono. En realidad, Peter sabía poco de la vida sentimental del chico que estaba a su lado mirándolo con auténtica mortificación.

— ¿Acaso nunca te ha gustado nadie, Jack?—preguntó Harry aún incrédulo, impidiendo que Peter respondiera—En serio, ¿nadie? ¿Ni siquiera para un simple beso?

—No he llegado a conocer a alguien lo suficiente como para que me cuestione esas cosas—admitió Jack mirándolos sin entender— ¿De verdad es raro que no haya dado ni un beso?

Harley y Harry exclamaron que sí al mismo tiempo que Peter decía que no. Aquello sólo confundió aún más al pobre chico haciendo que Peter mirara con molestia a la pareja; Jack a veces era demasiado ingenuo con todo lo que le rodeaba y se tomaba las cosas de manera literal, claro que aquel par no lo entendería porque no conocían a Jack como lo conocía Peter.

—No tiene nada de malo que no hayas dado tu primer beso, Jack—lo consoló Peter antes de mirarlo con una sonrisa—Hay personas que no dan su primer beso hasta pasados los veinte—Harley bufó.

—Si te refieres al Capitán no estás siendo muy justo—declaró Harley haciendo reír a Harry—En serio, eres lindo, Jack, ¿nunca te ha atraído alguien?—los tres le miraron aguardando—Nadie te juzga.

Jack los miró nervioso sintiendo como sus plumas se erizaban y temblaban al ser objeto de las miradas; volvía a ser notorio, volvía a desencajar con su entorno y no le gustaba, no con Peter a un lado, la atención le cohibía haciendo que su gracia fuera más difícil de controlar. No le gustaba que la gente le mirara, no le gustaba que sentir toda esa atención sobre sí mismo.

—Dejen a Jack en paz—Peter le salvó de aquel bochorno apretando su mano, dando por zanjado el tema—No todos andan sobre el otro en la tercera cita—acusó haciendo ruborizar a Harry.

—Fue en la quinta, para tu aseguración—se defendió el cobrizo.

—Bueno, la tercera si fue un poco caliente.

Ante las palabras de Harley se originó otra discusión, una mucho más entretenida que la anterior haciendo que Jack sonriera alegre de ya no volver a ser el centro de atención.

Peter lo contempló mientras apoyaba el codo en la mesa y acunaba su barbilla, mirándolo con una sonrisa ligeramente ladeada, prestando atención en las muecas de felicidad del rubio mientras el peso de su mano contra la suya le llenaba de calidez. Ahora que le miraba con atención, Jack tenía una boca bonita.

…

Si algo caracterizaba a Peter Parker era su poca cooperación a dejar pasar las cosas, difícilmente las daba por sentado, se aferraba a ellas dándoles vueltas y más vueltas en un intento de que tuvieran sentido en el mundo, que las cosas por fin fueran comprensibles, Harley solía decirle que eso le hacía un poco intenso pero al menos el pensar demasiado las cosas hacía que tuviera muy poco margen de error en sus proyectos…la mayoría de las veces.

Era esa la razón por la que no prestaba atención a la película-documental que veía con Jack en la sala de su casa; se encontraba sentado junto al chico, ambos ya en pijama; ya habían cenado, su tía se había ido al trabajo hace unas horas prometiendo no llegar tan tarde en la mañana pues quería pasar algo de tiempo con ambos. Se encontraba ahí sentado dándole vueltas a la conversación que tuvieron horas antes con Harley y Harry antes de decidir qué es lo que querían comer.

Peter no había tenido muchas relaciones, tenía 17 años, la relación más larga que tenía era con la tarea y con spiderman; relaciones amorosas no eran muy comunes en su vida pero tampoco había sido indiferente a esos sentimientos. Su primer beso lo dio a los 12 con su mejor amiga MJ, ambos habían intentado pasar más allá de una relación amistosa pero al final aquello les resultó lo suficientemente asqueroso como para no volver a intentarlo en la vida.

A los 15 se besó con Gwen Stacy en un juego de botella y no había sido tan aterrador como besar a MJ; sin embargo, a esa misma edad, también besó a Harry en un juego de verdad o reto y de aquel beso sólo MJ y Ned tenían conocimiento. Besar a Harry se había sentido mucho mejor que besar a Gwen, había sido genial y había despertado en Peter esas características hormonas dignas de su edad.

Con quince años se dio cuenta de que le gustaban los chicos tanto como las chicas, ¿se sintió extraño? No, en realidad, el señor Stark ya lo tenía bajo su ala así que veía enteramente normal que dos hombres se besaran. Peter podría decir que el primer crush que tuvo fue Harry e incluso ambos lo intentaron todo lo que a esa edad se podía intentar pero ocurrió lo mismo que con MJ, no se sintió tan bien como sólo besarse.

A los 16 conoció a Beck, un chico que era un par de años mayor que él y que se encontró en Industrias Stark. Se besaron e hicieron algo más, quizá esa era su relación más…larga, por decirlo de alguna manera pues meses después de que aquello empezaba a tomar forma Peter conoció a Jack y Beck pronto dejó de importar, además de que él se mudó al Londres.

Peter había besado a cuatro personas, no eran muchas pero eran algo, las había considerado atractivas, dos de ellas le gustaron y otras dos eran sus mejores amigos. Para un chico como él tener esa vida sentimental era mucho ¿por qué Jack no la tenía? ¿De verdad nunca había prestado atención suficiente a alguien como para decir que le gustaba? ¿Acaso no consideraba a alguien tan interesante? ¿Peter podría gustarle?

Dejó de prestar atención al documental que veían sobre el Capitán América y contempló el perfil de Jack encontrándolo realmente bonito; su cabello caía de manera desordenada sobre su frente, brillando débilmente debido a la iluminación de la pantalla; usaba unos pantalones de deporte grises mientras su camiseta para dormir parecía demasiado larga para él mostrando gran parte de sus clavículas, si lo analizaba bien ambos hacían juego. Su labio inferior parecía más lleno que el superior pero no se veía mal, de hecho tenían una forma realmente bonita.

Peter se lamió los labios antes de mordisquearlos, nervioso, sintiendo su estómago hecho un nudo mientras sus manos temblaban; ¿era correcto hacer eso? ¿Era correcto sentir algo así por un amigo? Los sentimientos no se le hacían ajenos pero sí intensos, como si jamás los hubiera sentido con anterioridad, al menos no con esa magnitud.

Él ya sabía que le gustaba Jack, lo supo desde el momento en que le miró por la pantalla en el celular mientras lloraba y el chico le consoló diciendo que las cosas iban a arreglarse.

—Oye, Jack, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La voz de Peter rompiendo el silencio atrajo al chico, dejo de prestar atención a la película que veían y lo miró con interés.

—Ya lo haces.

—Sí, bueno—Peter se rió de manera nerviosa—Me refería a otra cosa.

—Oh, seguro, ¿qué ocurre?

Peter no respondió enseguida sino que se cruzó de piernas orientando el cuerpo hacia Jack para quedar de frente, el Nefilim, preocupado de que aquello fuera algo serio, imitó la posición de Peter dejando en el olvido aquella entretenida película que hablaba de las hazañas de un soldado en la guerra.

Los dos chicos se contemplaron en silencio durante unos segundos, ambos sintiendo como la extraña paz que les rodeaba cuando estaban juntos se mantenía irrompible pero ni siquiera eso hacía que la marcha de sus corazones desaceleraban; los sentimientos llamados Jack volvían a estar ahí, el rubio los sentía, y lo que más le mortificaba era que Peter parecía sentir lo mismo, lo veía en sus ojos y en el brillo dorado de su alma.

— ¿Qué te atrae románticamente?—cuestionó Peter con voz temblorosa, mirando sus manos en su regazo.

—No entiendo qué quieres decir—susurró Jack confundido.

—Y-ya sabes, a mí me atraen tanto chicos como chicas—intentó explicarse el castaño sin dejar de ver sus manos—Por eso me pregunto ¿qué te atrae a ti?

Jack lo pensó durante unos segundos antes de responder; nunca se había cuestionado aquello por la sencilla razón de que nunca nadie le había atraído, no que el supiera en realidad. ¿Qué le atraía a él? Bueno, si comparaba los sentimientos que había apreciado en Gabriel y Sam; recordó lo poco que admitían Dean y Cass; también agregó a su rápida comparación lo que vio aquella tarde con Harry y Harley.

Todos ellos parecían orbitar en torno al otro, siendo atraídos como si un lazo tirara de los dos, uniéndolos de maneras inexplicables. Atracción, eso era, como la atracción que hacía que los meteoritos se vieran atraídos a la Tierra, o algo así había leído en algún lado; ¿fuerza de atracción? ¿Era así? Como un campo magnético donde uno era el imán y el otro el metal.

—No lo sé—admitió una vez que terminó su comparación, mirando a Peter—Pero creo que no debería importar el recipiente, ¿no es así? ¿De qué serviría un recipiente en específico si sus almas son oscuras y malas?—ante aquello Peter le miró de manera brusca.

—Entonces… ¿n-no te importaría si fuera chico o chica?—cuestionó un poco…esperanzado mientras su interior temblaba—Ya sabes, ¿crees que eres bisexual?

—No lo sé—Jack se encogió de hombros.

Peter se mordió el labio inferior, mirando hacia un costado mientras sentía su rostro arder. Se dijo que no había nada que temer, que sólo se trataba de Jack pero en realidad ese era el problema, se trataba de Jack, el chico tan tierno que había consolado tanto sin darse cuenta, que había juntado los pedazos de Peter y devuelto sin esperar nada a cambio.

Aquello sólo creaba la esperanza de Peter, anhelaba poder escuchar que lo que sentía era recíproco. Tal vez era casi nulo que fuera así, tal vez era esperar demasiado, sólo habían hablado por mensajes y llamadas, pero, ¿las personas no también se enamoran así? ¿Acaso no existían las relaciones a larga distancia? Lo que Peter sentía era tan real como si hubiera conocido a Jack en la escuela.

— ¿Tú crees que yo tengo un alma buena?—preguntó avergonzado.

—Tienes el alma más bonita que he visto en toda mi vida—declaró Jack sin más haciendo que Peter se avergonzara aún más—Y tu recipiente también es muy atractivo, me gusta—la confesión desinteresada del chico hizo que Peter le mirara mientras se inclinaba involuntariamente hacia el rubio.

— ¿E-entonces yo te gusto? ¿Cómo realmente gustarte?—preguntó sin dejar de mirar a Jack por lo que éste asintió— ¿Te atraigo?

Jack lo pensó unos instantes volviendo a su comparación anterior intentando comparar lo que sentía con lo que había contemplado en las parejas más cercanas a él; había varios sentimientos que compartían, todo eso que él llamaba Jack había estado esa tarde en Harley y Harry cuando se besaban pero ¿qué nombre llevaba? ¿Era atracción? ¿Era por eso que no podía dejar de tocar a Peter? ¿Era por eso que todo parecía mejor a su lado? ¿Aquello que él llamaba Jack era simplemente atracción?

—Creo que sí—murmuró pensativo—En realidad no he pensado mucho en eso pero me siento realmente bien contigo—se encogió de hombros.

Peter no respondió, se mordió el labio inferior pensando si era o no correcto lo que quería hacer pero Jack estaba ahí frente a él mirándolo con ojos brillantes, mirándolo como si Peter fuera la cosa más interesante en el mundo. Respiró profundo diciéndose que si podía con los villanos y los asaltantes entonces podía con eso, claro que sí, no podía ser diferente a lo que había hecho con anterioridad ¿no es así?

—Cierra los ojos—pidió Peter haciendo que Jack lo mirara extrañado—Anda, no es nada malo sólo…confía en mí.

Jack suspiró antes de obedecer porque él confiaba ciegamente en Peter, lo había hecho desde el momento en que dejó de ser **Arañita_RogerStark** , desde que le envió el primer mensaje y le hizo sentir que podía tener un amigo por su propia cuenta.

Al ver la confianza absoluta que el chico le tenía aquello sólo le hizo sonreír antes de respirar, reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones lo suficiente para relajar los acelerados latidos de su corazón; en la pantalla estaba la boda del Capitán América con Tony Stark después de que se descongelara, los colores habían sustituido las imágenes en blanco y negro, los sonidos eran más alegres que los disparos y las balas.

Coreado por aquel sentimiento que transmitían las imágenes en la pantalla Peter se inclinó lo suficiente, respirando el aroma a miel que emanaba del chico, antes de presionar sus labios contra los suyos de manera temerosa, aún esperando verse rechazado.

La presión de los labios ajenos contra los suyos hizo que Jack abriera los ojos como platos encontrando el rostro impasible de Peter mientras se mantenía ahí; aquel beso no duró lo suficiente antes de que el castaño se apartara y le mirara temiendo haber arruinado la bonita amistad que había surgido en sus peores momentos.

La respiración de Jack era un jadeo un poco ruidoso mientras contemplaba el rostro de Peter, tan cerca que podría contar sus pestañas. Su corazón latía de manera acelerada mientras su gracia parecía bullir como lava de un volcán amenazando con quemar todo a su paso, derretirlo hasta fundirlo antes de que se endureciera en una nueva forma.

Jack frunció el ceño ante esa sensación antes de inclinarse para que Peter no se alejara, sentía el frío y el vacío que dejaba su ausencia, endureciendo esa nueva forma que Jack sentía incompleta.

— ¿P-podrías hacerlo de nuevo?—preguntó Jack sin salir de su asombro.

—Y-yo…s-sí.

Peter sonrió antes de volver a inclinarse y presionar sus labios contra los de Jack; el rubio se estremeció sintiendo como sus alas se extendían hasta envolver a Peter en un pequeño capullo donde los dos podrían permanecer juntos sin temor a ser separados; Jack, temeroso, imitó lo que Harley hizo aquella tarde cuando besó a Harry, tomó entre sus labios los de Peter antes de mordisquear el labio inferior, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza hacia el lado contrario en el que el castaño lo tenía.

Peter, temeroso y un poco entusiasmado, deslizó una mano desde el pecho de Jack hasta su cuello, acunando su mejilla y acariciándola con el pulgar mientras ambos se besaban y en la pantalla la vida de Steve Rogers terminaba de ser documentada pues habían llegado a la actualidad, había honrado al héroe de América que llegó a enamorarse de la persona menos probable.

Jack sintió que su interior se incendiaba cuando Peter imitó lo que él hizo haciendo explotar las lámparas de la casa debido a su descarga de gracia, los dos se separaron de golpe mirando alrededor.

—Oh, al parecer hubo problemas con la electricidad—señaló Peter sin apartarse mucho de Jack.

—Sí, extraño—susurró Jack avergonzado—Tú me besaste—murmuró sorprendido.

—Lo hice—susurró Peter sin creer que lo hubiera hecho.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque me gustas.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos, contemplándose antes de sonreírse abiertamente, divertidos con aquella situación como si de eso se tratara; ¿Acaso siempre era así en esos casos? Se preguntó Jack mientras Peter le acariciaba la mejilla y se acercaba un poco más, ¿acaso ese sentimiento llamado Jack era así para todos? ¿Siempre iba a sentirse así de feliz?

Bueno, no importaba porque Peter lo besaba de vuelta y Jack se sintió tan feliz que podría aletear sin parar. Lo estaba besando con una sonrisa haciendo que Jack se dijera que tal vez el nombre Jack no era correcto para todos esos sentimientos juntos, tal vez el verdadero nombre para referirse a ellos eran Peter porque él los despertaba, porque esos sentimientos eran culpa de Peter.

Jack no lo sabía, pero aquello que llamaba Peter en realidad era amor.


	4. Primera Vez.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean y Castiel se tienen el uno al otro.  
> Sam tiene a Gabriel cuando el arcángel anda cerca.
> 
> Jack podía apreciar cómo todo el mundo tenía a alguien pero ¿y él? ¿No había nadie para él? ¿Ser hijo del diablo significaba que los sentimientos de amor no eran adecuados para él? Aunque, después de todo, ¿qué sabía Jack del amor? Había nacido hasta hace poco y lo primero que escuchó fue que él era un monstruo.
> 
> El usuario Arañita_RogerStark no lo llamó monstruo. En realidad, congeniaban muy bien y pronto Jack se dio cuenta que ahora tenía a alguien.
> 
> Ahora tenía a Peter.

> _"Estoy tirando de tu corazón para empujar mi suerte."-_ **Bite** _,_ Troye Sivan.

_…_

May era vieja pero no ciega aunque muchos lo creyeran, ella se daba cuenta de un sinfín de cosas sin tener el entrenamiento que tenían esos espías con los que trabajaba Peter cuando no estaba en la casa (oh, claro que ella lo sabía); sabía en dónde estaba Peter cada hora del día sin necesidad que el chico se lo dijera por la sencilla razón de que no era muy bueno ocultando cosas, menos a ella que lo había criado casi toda su vida.

Era por eso que aquel día podía notar el comportamiento de Peter, muy extraño a cualquier otro que hubiera tenido mientras ella y su sobrino llevaban a Jack por un paseo turístico en su último día en NY; el chico rubio parecía fascinarse con cualquier cosa que se le mostrara mientras Peter sólo parecía tener ojos para sus expresiones, había momentos en las que May se sentía ajena a aquel cuadro, una intrusa en la pareja pero había prometido pasar el día con su sobrino…aunque la cuestión era ¿Peter quería pasar el día con ella?

Si era honesta, debía darles algo de créditos a ambos, intentaban disimularlo lo más que podían, en especial el castaño pero pareciera que Jack no entendía el concepto de disimular. May se divertía cuando el rubio de la nada tenía un gesto con Peter que le hacía ruborizar o reír de manera nerviosa, ¿en serio el chico había crecido rodeado de hombres? Era realmente adorable como para ser así y no es que May estuviera siendo prejuiciosa pero desde que Peter le contó de Jack y lo que hacía en su tiempo libre se esperaba más un niño problema y no un adorable rayo de sol.

—Nunca había visto una estatua tan grande—señaló Jack mientras el ruido de las personas y el agua inundaba sus oídos— ¿En serio se puede subir allá?

—Sí, pero hoy hay mucha gente—informó Peter señalando la multitud que se aglomeraba frente a ellos.

—Quizá podrías volver otro día y tendremos más suerte—lo tranquilizó May ante su mueca de pesar—Incluso podrías invitar a tus padres—Jack la miró interesado antes de sonreír—Ahora, ¿por qué no me dejan tomarles una foto? Para el recuerdo.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos antes de sonreír abiertamente y asentir, olvidando que de momento habían estado más ocupados charlando hasta la madrugada que en tomarse fotos para comprobar que habían podido conocerse.

May se alejó unos metros para poder enfocarlos con la cámara que cargaban; Peter sonreía abiertamente mientras abrazaba a Jack de la cintura, el cabello de su sobrino se agitaba violentamente por la brisa y los rayos del sol le hacían entrecerrar los ojos, la camiseta del Capitán América y Iron Man que utilizaba se agitaba mientras el estampado parecía brillar débilmente; Jack, por contrario de Peter, dudó unos segundos en dónde colocar los brazos antes de pasar uno en torno a los hombros de Peter; usaba una gorra de Industrias Stark que le cubría la mitad del rostro, sumiéndolo en las sombras, mientras una tímida sonrisa decoraba sus labios en señal de que nadie antes le había hecho una fotografía, o al menos eso pensaba May al ver su nerviosismo.

May sonrió mientras les pedía que hicieran lo mismo pero antes de que lograra hacer clic, enfocando la imagen frente a ella en donde detrás de aquel par de chicos se alzaba la Estatua de la Libertad, Jack decidió mirar a Peter como si fuera lo correcto en esas circunstancias, sonriendo automáticamente al ver al chico y siendo capturado infraganti en una fotografía por la tía May, evidenciando lo que ambos intentaban esconder sin mucho éxito.

—Lucen bien—celebró May mirando fijamente la cámara antes de contemplar a los chicos—Vi un puesto de banderillas, ¿quieren una?

—Genial, ¿te acompañamos?—preguntó Peter recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Jack en un intento de parecer casual.

—No hace falta, serán menos personas en el puesto—lo tranquilizó su tía guardando la cámara de nuevo—No se muevan de aquí o manténganse cerca. Lo que menos quiero es que se me pierdan entre tanta gente.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco, recordándole amablemente a la mujer que ya no tenía tres años mientras ella se daba la vuelta y se alejaba, Jack sintió la urgencia de aclarar que él en realidad si podría perderse al tener esa edad pero prefirió dejarlo para después, quizá más adelante podría ser honesto con Peter sobre su verdadera naturaleza.

Pensando en eso miró al castaño sin soltarlo mientras éste comenzaba a hablar sobre la historia de la estatua gigante que estaba a sus espaldas, Jack no escuchaba lo que decía, al menos no con claridad pues sentía la voz de Peter alejarse en un túnel, estaba más concentrado en ver cómo los labios del castaño se movían articulando cada palabra que decía, haciéndolas suyas de manera en que Jack sólo podía verlo a él.

Peter, al verlo distraído, decidió dejar de hablar y mirar fijamente a Jack esperando por algo, lo que fuera, que hiciera que el rubio dejara de estar tan distraído.

A veces veía a su amigo sumirse en sus pensamientos como si estuviera en algún viaje para luego volver de la nada y responder exactamente lo que Peter le había preguntado; Jack se distraía con cualquier cosa, tenía la capacidad de retención de un niño de cinco años y le era realmente adorable verlo interesado por cosas tan simples como el hecho de que el puente tenía demasiados cables o que los edificios eran demasiados altos.

— ¿Qué piensas ahora?—preguntó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Me gusta este lugar—aclaró Jack mirando alrededor—Me gusta estar contigo y no quiero irme—hizo un pequeño mohín frunciendo el ceño antes de mirar a Peter de nuevo—Mis…Dean no lo entiende.

—Seguro dicen que aún eres demasiado joven como para que vayas allá fuera—señaló Peter con algo de molestia—Como si no hubieras hecho cosas mucho más arriesgadas a las que ninguno le vio lo malo—Jack sonrió.

— ¿Cómo es que siempre adivinas todo lo que pienso?

Ante la mirada brillante del rubio, Peter se soltó riendo, alzando una mano y acariciándole la mejilla como si temiera que Jack desapareciera al más leve contacto y aquella normalidad que le había acompañado durante ese fin de semana se evaporara. Peter estaba reacio a despedirse, a dejar ir esa sensación de ser un chico normal sin las responsabilidades de salvar vidas sobre sus hombros.

Jack inclinó el rostro hacia la caricia de Peter cerrando los ojos, imaginándose un mundo donde él pudiera ser normal y conocer a su amigo en otras circunstancias; tal vez irían juntos a la escuela y Jack entendería todos esos números y letras en los planos de Peter; quizá sabría lo que es un videojuego y jugaría con Peter; sería amigo de Harry y el tal Ned que no conoció, saldría con ellos al centro comercial y tal vez se llevaría mejor con Harley. Tal vez Kelly estaría viva.

La vida normal que sentía que podía ser suya sólo porque Peter estaba con él.

—Nos parecemos mucho, por eso adivino lo que piensas—consoló Peter con una sonrisa haciendo que Jack le mirara—Me gustas mucho.

—También me gustas, Peter. Antes no sabía qué era eso pero ahora sí—aclaró Jack sonriendo—Y es genial, se siente como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

Peter se rió divertido ante esa descripción, era realmente divertido que te dijeran que provocabas ganas de vomitar. El castaño no necesito más en ese momento, tomó el rostro de Jack con ambas manos y presionó sus labios contra los del rubio sintiendo algo cálido envolverlo como un manto mientras Jack se inclinaba levemente para seguirle el ritmo, aún le costaba pero no parecía imposible, el rubio aprendía rápido.

May volvía con las banderillas para los chicos, deteniéndose a unos metros al ver a su sobrino con su amigo de esa forma en la que ella ya sospechaba, envueltos en su propia burbuja ajenos a todas las miradas curiosas a su alrededor. May sintió su corazón más cálido al ver a Peter sonreír de esa manera y deseó tener algo que brindarle a Jack, lo que fuera, por traer de vuelta esa sonrisa en su niño. La oscuridad se había cernido sobre Peter hace unos cuantos años, llevándolo al límite hasta casi romperlo.

Pero ahí estaba lo que ella recordaba, esa chispa de vida que había caracterizado a Peter sobre los demás héroes. Volvía a ser un simple chico normal con mucha tarea pendiente mirando con ilusión a lo que May sospechaba era su primer amor; no era tonta, sabía que Peter había tenido parejas, pero ninguna había provocado esa mirada en su sobrino, como si estuviera ante el sol después de un día nublado.

¿Peter sabría que miraba de esa manera a Jack?

…

Las noches en Nueva York eran algo a lo que Jack no podría acostumbrarse aunque viviera un año ahí, demasiado ruidosa para su gusto con las luces de la ciudad colándose por la ventana, creando formas fantasmagóricas en las paredes que le hacían imaginar diversas criaturas intentando tomarlo mientras dormía. Aquellas noches no eran agradables, si acaso resultaban muy molestas, pero en su última noche aquello dejó de importar.

Jack sentía sus labios hormiguear de manera agradable, arder de esa manera en la que ardían sus dedos después de haber usado su gracia pero en esa ocasión no había sido por algo sobrenatural; Peter tomó entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Jack y lo chupó con algo de fuerza haciendo que el rubio jadeara, maravillado con esa sensación que aquel simple gesto despertaba en su interior, haciendo que su estómago se sintiera más pesado y su rostro más cálido.

Decir que aquello le gustaba no era suficiente, necesitaba otro nombre para aquellas sensaciones porque conforme pasaba tiempo con Peter se volvían más intentas, ¿por qué gustar no bastaba? Porque no lo abarcaba todo. Jack se sentía como si estuviera en el borde del precipicio, a punto de caer mientras miraba el vacío extenderse bajo él, una parte de su ser quería saltar sin más y otra quería regresar, era realmente confuso sentirse de esa manera pero Peter hacía que todo tuviera sentido. Bueno…en realidad aún no entendía qué era lo que pasaba pero no le molestaba no saberlo, prefería vivir en la ignorancia si con eso Peter se mantenía con él sin problema.

Jack, que mantenía las manos en las caderas de Peter, deslizó titubeantemente las manos hacia arriba pasando sus pulgares por debajo de la camisa del castaño, estremeciéndose levemente cuando sintió el calor de la piel del chico, trazando con sus pulgares círculos de manera lenta mientras sus dedos le seguían y comenzaban a deslizarse por las costillas, contándolas y siguiendo la pequeña curva que tenía Peter de su cadera al pecho antes de deslizarlas a su espalda y enterrar levemente las uñas cuando Peter lamió su labio y a Jack no le quedó de otra más que abrir la boca.

Ambos estaban apretujados en la cama que Peter le había cedido a Jack; habían estado charlando de lo que hicieron durante la tarde, de los lugares que Jack había visitado y de los que Peter quería conocer, charlaron durante lo que parecieron horas, siguieron hablando incluso cuando la tía May se despidió de ellos para ir a trabajar. Hablaron de todo, terminaron recostados sobre la almohada mirándose fijamente, hablando en voz baja como si alguien fuera a interrumpirlos.

No sabrían decir cómo es que terminaron como estaban, Peter recordaba haber besado a Jack sin más y el rubio recordaba no haberse apartado; de pronto sus manos habían querido más, deslizándose tímidamente por el cuerpo del otro mientras sus labios parecían pegados, bebiendo lo que el otro tenía para dar.

Peter deslizó sus manos de los hombros de Jack a su pecho, bajando lentamente por su abdomen, tomando la camisa que lo cubría y levantándola para colar sus manos debajo de ella, sintiendo la piel cálida del rubio bajo la yema de sus dedos de manera agradable, Jack se sentía como si vibrara por completo en una expectativa que no sabía que tenía. El castaño se apartó un poco de Jack siendo unidos por un pequeño hilillo de saliva que le revolvió el estómago de manera agradable, como cuando sabes que caerás en picada y sólo puedes alzar las manos y disfrutar.

Jack miró cómo los bonitos ojos achocolatados de Peter se iban oscureciendo poco a poco haciéndolo jadear débilmente, sintió las manos de su acompañante deslizarse lentamente hacia abajo, siguiendo el contorno de cada línea que marcaba su cuerpo, cada curva y cada pequeño espacio que tenía para cubrir.

Peter se mordía el labio, demasiado hinchado y enrojecido como para que resultara un poco abrumador para Jack, mirándolo a través de las pestañas mientras iba cada vez más abajo, rozando el elástico de los pantalones del rubio, tirando de él para que golpeara su piel haciéndolo estremecerse. Peter bajó un poco más y fue entonces que Jack se sobresaltó por completo apartándose unos centímetros más de Peter.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—cuestionó jadeante y un poco asustado, haciendo que Peter apartara sus manos al instante.

—Lo siento, debí preguntar primero—se disculpó el castaño, enrojeciendo mientras miraba a Jack—Lo lamento.

—N-no, descuida pero ¿qué fue eso?—insistió el rubio.

Peter frunció el ceño ladeando ligeramente la cabeza en una mueca que se le había pegado de Jack, miró el rostro nervioso, curioso y temeroso del rubio con él, como si aquello fuera completamente nuevo para el chico, y Peter deseo darse de golpes contra una pared.

Era claro que si Jack no había besado a nadie con anterioridad tampoco había tenido algo parecido.

Pero ¿acaso él no se tocaba a sí mismo? Vamos, que las hormonas a su edad eran unas traidoras, Peter era consciente de eso, ¿acaso Jack nunca había sufrido una jugada de sus hormonas?

—Yo sólo…—Peter intento explicarse pero no encontraba las palabras para decir algo coherente sin quedar como un estúpido—Dime que sí sabes qué es una erección porque, de lo contrario, me voy a sentir un idiota—Jack frunció el ceño.

—Claro que sé qué es una erección, Dean me explicó esas cosas—asintió Jack antes de mirar el pequeño espacio entre ellos y entender—Oh, ¿es eso? Nunca había tenido una—Peter le miró enarcando las cejas—D-digo es que…bueno, nunca me he acercado suficiente a alguien como para…para sentirme así.

Peter le miró con interés, preguntándose qué clase de vida debería llevar Jack como para que nadie le haya despertado ese sentir. O quizá eso era parte de él, Peter estaba seguro que llevaban un nombre para esas personas pero no lo recordaba con exactitud.

Sabía que Jack no era muy sentimental, que le costaba mucho entender los sentimientos que tenía y más aún darles nombre, no por nada la noche anterior le confesó que no sabía que Peter le gustaba hasta que éste se lo dijo. Jack no era como otros chicos, era una de las razones por las que Peter le quería tanto, pero ¿de verdad nunca había sentido algo así? Aunque fuera por una foto de internet.

— ¿Nunca te habías sentido así?—cuestionó con algo de incredulidad ganándose una negativa de parte del rubio—De acuerdo. No tenemos que hacer nada que tu no quieras, Jack, no voy a enojarme—Peter le sonrió, inclinándose para besarlo brevemente—Yo…fui un poco bruto, lo siento.

Jack lo miró con confusión antes de volver a acercarse a Peter y acariciar su mejilla, siguiendo el poco rubor que aún la cubría con el pulgar como si de un experimento se tratara, interesado por las reacciones que despertaba en Peter ante el más mínimo toque. Era interesante la manera en la que ambos podían reaccionar al otro de esa manera, le recordaba a la forma en la que Cass y Dean se complementaban sin darse cuenta, ambos alineando su trayectoria ante el mínimo movimiento del otro.

¿Cómo lo había descrito antes? Oh, cierto, como la fuerza de gravedad. Peter era un planeta y Jack una luna que orbitaba a su alrededor. Era lo más claro que se le ocurría en ese momento, lo que le hacía más real porque aquel sentimiento que se arremolinaba en su estómago no parecía algo verdadero sino una ensoñación, una bruma que felicidad y normalidad que amenazaba con desaparecer ante el mínimo movimiento de Jack para no volver nunca.

El temor de perder aquello le cerró la garganta, haciendo que dejara de preocuparse por todo y se permitiera sentir lo que era normal para otros, lo que se supone era para todos en el mundo, ¿por qué Jack no podía tenerlo también?

Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza se inclinó y volvió a besar a Peter, sintiendo sus labios hormiguear ante la presión contra los ajenos antes de comenzar a moverlos como había visto en infinidad de veces, tomando los de Peter entre los suyos, usando su lengua para lamerlos antes de que éste le permitiera entrar aunque, claro, una vez dentro Jack no sabía qué hacer.

Peter adivinó que aquello ya era todo un logro para Jack así que se apresuró a tomar el control, dirigiendo al rubio en aquel beso mientras sus manos volvían a deslizarse por su pecho y las de Jack se mantenían en su cintura, temeroso de ir más allá e incomodar al castaño. Ambos se acercaron aún más haciendo casi inexistente el espacio entre ellos, llenando la habitación de jadeos y sonidos pegajosos.

Jack dejó de racionar todo y se permitió sólo hacer lo que su cuerpo le dictaba que hiciera; deslizó una mano de la cintura de Peter a su cadera, acariciando la piel sobre el resorte del pantalón antes de dirigirla a su muslo, siguiendo la costura del pantalón hasta la rodilla de Peter, tomándola con un poco de fuerza antes de llevarla a su cadera y hacer que Peter le envolviera colocándolos más cerca. La cama hizo un ruido gracioso ante la nueva posición a la par que el castaño, jadeando el nombre de Jack mientras enterraba sus uñas en su abdomen y Jack lo sujetaba con más fuerza.

Peter se apartó de sus labios pero no así de él, deslizando su boca por el hueso de su mandíbula, mordisqueando y lamiendo su piel antes de deslizarse por su cuello, deteniéndose ahí donde se sentía el correr de la sangre de Jack; el rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió a Peter besar su piel en ese pequeño lugar tan sensible, comenzando a contar para no exponer su gracia ante el mínimo toque que el castaño le daba.

Sin que Jack se diera cuenta, Peter pasó ambos brazos alrededor de él atrayéndolo más, mirando sobre su hombro en dirección a la puerta y lanzando una telaraña que cubriera la manija en caso de que su tía quisiera abrir la puerta la mañana siguiente; sabía que estaba siendo un poco pretensioso pero prefería prevenir que lamentar.

Una vez asegurada la puerta Peter se apartó bruscamente mirando a Jack con los ojos oscurecidos y la respiración acelerada, como si hubiera corrido un maratón mientras que a Jack apenas si le faltaba el aire. Peter enarcó una ceja y ambos volvieron a mirar el pequeño espacio entre ellos.

—Pararé si tu quieres que pare—aseguró Peter mientras miraba a Jack.

— ¿Está bien si no quiero parar?—cuestionó interesado el rubio.

—Sí, Jack—asintió Peter con una pequeña sonrisa—Pero si te llego a incomodar…

Jack asintió colocando su frente contra la del castaño, sintiendo su corazón latir a toda velocidad como si estuviera en una carrera contra algo de vida o muerte.

Las manos de Peter contra él se sentían terriblemente calientes, como si estuvieran en llamas ¿o acaso él era el que estaba en llamas? No lo sabía y temía mirar, si lo veía podía desaparecer, podía llevarse todo lo que Jack estaba sintiendo y dejarlo en la nada, dejándolo en un vacío sin fin con mucho frío.

Las manos de Peter se colocaron en el resorte de los pantalones de Jack, deteniéndose mientras el aliento de ambos se mezclaba en el pequeño espacio que los distanciaba, llenando la atmosfera de ellos dos, no como entes separados sino como algo en conjunto. Jack no sabía explicarlo porque no tenía idea de qué era lo que pasaba con exactitud sólo que no quería que terminara y a como Peter titubeaba era obvio que él tampoco sabía como proceder con ambos.

Jack, en un intento de hacer sentir menos inseguro a Peter, deslizó la mano con la que aún sostenía la rodilla del castaño por su muslo, sintiéndose extraño al pensar que la tela era estorbosa, que estaba demasiado vestido. Tomó el elástico de sus pantalones y tironeó de él sin llegar a tanto, manteniendo los ojos fuertemente cerrados por temor a que aquello se fuera.

Cuando la mano de Peter se aventuró a entrar en los pantalones de Jack el rubio se sobresaltó, llevando automáticamente su mano hacia la muñeca de Peter para detenerlo, mirándolo con enormes ojos asustados y nerviosos que brillaban débilmente haciendo que el aliento de Peter, al contemplarlo, se quedara atascado en su garganta, ¿era normal que los ojos de Jack parecieran luces?

—Está bien—susurró Peter sintiendo como sus dedos picaban por ir más allá pero deteniéndose por completo—Tú sólo tienes que decirme que pare.

Jack lo pensó, durante una fracción de segundo lo pensó; era ese temor que había descrito antes, sobre estar al borde del precipicio a punto de caer hacia la nada. No sabía qué había esperándolo allá abajo, temía que sólo eso le lastimara porque era desconocido, porque una parte de él quería darse la vuelta y huir mientras que otra quería aventurarse a dar ese paso sobre el vacío y dejarse ir en caída libre.

Tenía miedo, sí, estaba aterrado de todo lo que sentía porque era demasiado para él, para un chico que nunca había sentido tanto en su corta vida. Temía arruinar las cosas, temía perder a Peter. Tan sólo bastaba una afirmación de su parte y el miedo desaparecería. Dar un paso al frente o retroceder y huir.

Jack apretó los labios y asintió, liberando lentamente la mano de Peter; dio un paso hacia el frente cayendo al vacío en el momento en que el castaño bajaba lentamente sus pantalones hasta la mitad de sus muslos seguidos de la ropa interior. Jack cerró con fuerza los ojos, temeroso de lo que pudiera ver, de que todo fuera mal si él se atrevía a mirar.

A Peter le estrujaba el corazón verlo tan asustado de lo que sentía, ¿nadie le dijo que era normal? Si Dean le había dado aquella platica entonces debería saber que nada malo pasaba ¿no? No quería estar haciendo sentir mal a Jack, ni mucho menos. Si de verdad aquello era nuevo para él quería hacerlo sentir bien, que dejara de temer sobre lo que sentía y comenzara a ver lo bueno de eso.

Suspiró inclinándose hacia él, besándolo de manera más acompasada a las anteriores hasta que Jack dejó de estar tenso, relajándose contra Peter como si se derritiera. El castaño puso especial atención en su labio inferior, lamiendo, chupando hasta que Jack dejó de lado su nerviosismo mientras que las manos de Peter volvían a deslizarse por lo recién descubierto, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de él mucho antes de lograr tocarlo.

Los dedos de Peter tocaron levemente el glande de Jack, haciéndolo estremecerse mientras se sujetaba con más fuerza a él, sintió la humedad que emanaba del miembro de Jack antes de atreverse a envolver la mano en la base, sujetándolo con fuerza, cortándole el aliento a Jack antes de comenzar a deslizar su mano hacia arriba, apretando levemente antes de pasar el pulgar por la hendidura y volver a deslizar hacia abajo hasta establecer un ritmo, tirando levemente del prepucio en ocasiones o siguiendo las venas levemente marcadas en el miembro.

Si bien Peter no era un experto en el tema al menos había tenido erecciones con anterioridad, había estado con alguien más también así que aquello no era del todo desconocido para él pero sí nuevo. Era nuevo porque Jack era nuevo para él, porque no se conocían en ese ámbito, porque ambos estaban explorando el cuerpo del otro desde una perspectiva más tranquila donde podían permitirse titubear. Peter no tenía que fingir que sabía lo que hacía (en realidad estaba muerto de nervios). Era extraño sentirse como la primera vez ¿no?

Jack se apartó de Peter un momento y miró hacia abajo, jadeando ante la imagen que daba su propio cuerpo siendo manejado por Peter. La mano del castaño se movía de manera acompasada, casi lenta aumentando conforme pasaba el tiempo la velocidad, haciendo que pequeños jadeos escaparan de los labios de Jack mientras veía aquello. Sus manos se encontraban sobre Peter pero sólo se aferraban a él como si temiera que le alejaran o que Peter se detuviera.

El rubio fue deslizando lentamente las manos por el cuerpo de Peter, sintiendo cada plano de él, memorizando cada curva que pasara por sus dedos hasta llegar a su pantalón, sintiendo su corazón titubear ante la perspectiva de lo que quería hacer, ¿acaso Peter estaría bien con eso? ¿Era bueno hacerlo? ¿Y si se equivocaba?

Él no tenía ni idea de qué se suponía que debía de hacer pero quería hacer algo, quería seguir manteniendo sus manos sobre Peter, tocar más de lo que estaba haciendo. Quería que Peter suspirara su nombre así como él lo hacía con el suyo, era una sensación extraña pero la mente de Jack estaba más allá de darle nombre.

Peter, al ver como Jack titubeaba, tomó la mano del chico y la dirigió a donde quería estar, siseando cuando su piel entró en contacto con él. La desesperación comenzó a anidar en su estómago haciéndolo sentir que no tenía suficiente, que aquello no era todo lo que necesitaba y comenzó a lloriquear pidiendo más, deseando que se le diera más de lo que se le otorgara. Jack respondió sus lloriqueos como si lo entendiera, como si él también sintiera lo mismo.

Un poco torpes se deshicieron de los pantalones, golpeándose levemente y tambaleándose de manera divertida haciéndolos reír entre dientes antes de volver a abrazarse, olvidando que hasta hace unos momentos habían susurrado como si temieran que alguien fuera a escucharlos.

Los pantalones de ambos se encontraban atorados en sus tobillos limitando un tanto los movimientos pero bueno, ¿qué importancia tenía en ese instante? Ambos eran jóvenes, estaban experimentando aquello con una persona que querían de una manera nueva. Había tantas nuevas sensaciones como para nombrarlas haciendo que la razón y la cordura desapareciera de ellos y en lo único que pudieran pensar fuera en la persona con la que estaban.

Jack sujetó el rostro de Peter con ambas manos viéndose reflejado en la oscuridad de sus ojos, escuchando lejanamente los autos por las calles de Nueva York, los perros ladrando, el ruido de la vida urbana quedando muy lejos de él porque en ese momento parecía estar envuelto en su propia burbuja donde no había cavidad para nadie más que no fuera Peter.

Pasó sus pulgares por las mejillas de Peter, persiguiendo el rubor de su piel como quien sigue la gota de lluvia sobre un cristal, deslizándose cada vez más debajo de manera lenta, trazando un camino que quizá otra gota seguirá; contorneó con la yema de los dedos los labios hinchados del castaño, sintiendo el aliento de éste en sus dedos antes de que Peter entreabriera la boca y chupara el dedo de Jack.

Se sintió extraño ante eso, sin saber qué hacer a continuación que no fuera respirar agitadamente mientras Peter se hacía cargo de lo demás. Jack miraba con enormes ojos a Peter, sintiendo el aliento atascado en la garganta mientras la mano del castaño iba y venía por su erección, envolviendo ambas y apretando cuando era necesario, provocando un sonido pegajoso que rompía el silencio que les rodeaba además de sus jadeos.

La lengua de Peter envolvía el dedo de Jack momentos antes de que sus dientes rasparan su piel para después chupar como Jack solía hacer con una paleta helada. Los ojos de Jack brillaron débilmente haciendo que Peter gimiera, maravillado con esa extraña manera en la que el rubio le contemplaba, ¿cómo era posible que incluso en la oscuridad sintiera que los ojos de Jack emanaban luces?

El rubio liberó su dedo de la boca de Peter antes de inclinarse y sustituirlo por sus labios, deslizando las manos por el pecho del castaño, tirando de su camisa hasta levantarla a mitad del pecho, rasguñando la piel que mostraba mientras sus caderas comenzaban a balancearse contra la mano de Peter, buscando un ritmo un poco más rápido al que el castaño le daba, siendo acompañado por éste.

Jack sujetó con fuerza a Peter y giró colocándolo encima de él, con las piernas a ambos costados de sus caderas. Al mayor no le quedó de otra más que soltar sus miembros y sujetarse a los hombros de Jack, jadeando debido a la sorpresa, acomodándose sobre el chico mientras sus caderas seguían moviéndose hacia adelante y atrás, buscando la fricción que le habían quitado, comenzando a frotarse contra la erección de Jack de manera un poco más torpe, perdiendo por completo el ritmo que habían tenido.

Peter intento incorporarse golpeándose contra la litera de arriba, haciendo que Jack le mirara alarmado mientras una pequeña sonrisa divertida amenazaba con aparecer, Peter se soltó riendo sin más sobándose la cabeza, arrugando la nariz mientras Jack se atrevía a reír con él.

— ¿Estás bien?—cuestionó Jack colocando las manos en las caderas de Peter.

—Olvidé por completo que eso existía—gruñó el castaño, apartándose el cabello del rostro antes de volver a inclinarse sobre el rubio—Debimos de dormir arriba.

—Entonces la caída habría sido más aparatosa—señaló el rubio buscando los labios de Peter con los suyos—No hemos dejado de dar vueltas.

—Bueno, para el caso es mejor en el suelo, ¿no?

Peter sonrió, dando a entender que era una broma, y Jack le imitó, divertido por no sentirse extraño ante eso. La tensión que había estado dominando entre todo lo demás desapareció al ver a sonreír a Peter, al ver mechones de su cabello caer sobre su frente acariciando la de Jack mientras ambos se encontraban con el cabello revuelto y el rostro enrojecido, luciendo tan humanos que parecía imposible.

Cuando los labios de Peter volvieron a presionar contra los suyos Jack cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejándose caer a ese vacío que se extendía ante él sin saber qué le esperaba al otro lado, dejando detrás de sí el miedo de que aquello no fuera hecho para el hijo del diablo. Sintiendo cada momento de la caída mientras sus caderas se movían contra las de Peter de manera torpe, buscando el ritmo que tenían anteriormente, sintiéndose tan libre en ese momento.

Las alas de Jack se extendieron sin que él pudiera evitarlo, envolviendo a Peter mientras sus manos iban por toda su espalda, arañando la piel que alcanzaba, enredando los dedos en su cabello y llamándolo como si se encontrara tan lejos. Sentía el calor recorrerlo de punta a punta antes de anidar en su vientre, tensándolo como una flecha a punto de ser lanzada, aguardando el momento.

—Peter…yo…—jadeó apartándose del castaño, mirándolo alarmado.

—No pasa nada—lo tranquilizó el mayor—Está bien.

A Jack le maravillaba que Peter supiera qué intentaba decir incluso cuando él no lo sabía, ¿acaso sí leía mentes? ¿O él se sentía igual? No habían hablado mucho durante todo ese tiempo así que Jack no sabía si Peter tenía alguna idea de lo que él quería decir, ¿se estarían refiriendo a dos cosas distintas?

Bueno, los labios de Peter sobre su cuello cortaron cualquier pensamiento coherente que estuviera desarrollando, haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara sobre el de Peter y sus manos se sujetaran con fuerza a los muslos del castaño, dejando marcas rojizas en la pálida piel que durarían un poco más de dos días. Jadeó sobre el oído de Peter, sintiendo cómo su miembro era frotado contra el del castaño, sintiéndolos más pegajosos que hace unos instantes, como si algo emanara de ellos y Jack quería ver pero tampoco quería alejar a Peter.

Peter atoró los tobillos detrás de las rodillas de Jack y giró bruscamente en la cama cambiando las posiciones, dejando a Jack encima de él, casi estrellándolos en la pared haciendo que ambos rieran sin aliento. Jack le miró divertido, encontrando a Peter un poco sudoroso y enrojecido con el cabello apuntando a todas partes.

—Has lo mismo que yo—habló Peter haciendo que Jack le mirara confundido—Sé que quieres hacerlo pero no sabes cómo, sólo haz lo que yo.

— ¿Cómo sabes las cosas antes de que yo las entienda?—cuestionó el rubio mirando la mano de Peter dirigirse de nuevo a su miembro.

—Ya te lo dije. Quizá tenemos un lazo profundo.

Jack sabía que aquello era otra broma para que dejara de estar nervioso pero esas palabras tenían un significado diferente para él. ¿Y si Peter sí tenía un lazo profundo con él? ¿Cómo Cass y Dean? ¿Eso significaba que podían estar juntos sin problemas? Pero ¿qué era estar juntos? ¿Serían como Sam y Gabriel? A veces estando juntos, a veces no, un tira y afloja debido a las ausencias del arcángel, ¿o serían como Dean y Cass? Se seguirían juntos en cada cosa sin importar que eso les provoque la muerte.

Frunció el ceño ante la idea de ver a Peter muerto. No, eso no podía pasar, Jack no iba a dejar que nada malo le pasara a Peter. Miró fijamente a Peter prometiendo que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que nunca saliera lastimado.

No obstante no lo mencionó en voz alta, simplemente le sonrió antes de imitar todo lo que hacía Peter, colocándose a su costado, ambos de frente, y mirando lo que estaba entre ellos. Jack tomó la base del miembro de Peter, envolviéndola con su mano de la misma forma en la que el castaño lo hacía antes de comenzar a moverla de arriba hacia abajo, apretando levemente en la punta, pasando el pulgar por la hendidura, esparciendo ese líquido blanquecino que emanaba de ella haciendo más fácil su trabajo.

Jack se tensó cuando Peter aumentó el ritmo, imitándolo de inmediato sin saber muy bien si era normal tensarse y resultar más ruidoso, miraba fijamente los ojos castaños del chico frente a él, viéndose reflejado en ellos como dos espejos oscuros; Peter tenía la boca entreabierta y las mejillas rosadas, a veces cerraba los ojos o apretaba los labios, llamando a Jack mientras sus caderas se movían contra su mano haciendo que Jack se sintiera contento de hacerlo sentir bien porque eso era bueno ¿no? ¿Estaba haciendo sentir bien a Peter?

— ¿Estoy haciéndolo bien?—cuestionó el rubio, temeroso de equivocarse.

No hubo respuesta, al menos no una verbal. Peter le tomó la cabeza con brusquedad y pegó sus labios de forma un tanto ruda, haciendo que sus dientes chocaran mientras se besaban, mordiéndolo y gimiendo contra su boca mientras se tensaba de pies a cabeza y un cálido líquido comenzaba a empapar la mano de Jack; el menor sintió que le salpicaba la cara y empapaba la camisa de Peter aunque su mano haya recibido casi todo, siguió moviéndola al ver que Peter no se detenía pero se tensó cuando la mano del castaño se cerraba con fuerza en su erección, sujetándola mientras se removía inquieto y lloriqueaba.

La lengua de Peter se encontraba en la boca de Jack, jugueteando con ésta, yendo y viniendo, recorriendo los dientes y acariciando el paladar mientras dejaba de sujetar la cabeza de Jack y la dirigía entre ambos, apartando la mano del rubio de su propio miembro mientras Jack fruncía el ceño levemente ante la molestia que aquello le causara. Sin embargo, Peter siguió moviendo su mano y, en esa ocasión, eran las dos acunando a Jack, tirando de él hacia ese vacío en el que estaba a punto de estrellarse y el menor no sabía que hacer. Quería gritar, quería llorar, quería gemir de gusto mientras Peter seguía haciendo aquello.

Volvió a tensarse sintiendo como una bola de fuego crecía en su vientre pero en esa ocasión no lo pensó demasiado, se dejó ir con un débil quejido, sintiendo cómo empapaba su camisa, la de Peter y las manos de éste, llenándolas de un cálido líquido igual al que escurría en su mano; sus alas se proyectaron débilmente en torno a Peter pero éste no lo notó y Jack tampoco.

Aquella sensación se sentía como un latigazo de energía recorriéndolo de punta a punta antes de que se llevara consigo toda fuerza vital de Jack, dejándolo cansado y adormilado, agotado como cuando usa demasiado su gracia. Una vez que los temblores cesaron él y Peter se abrazaron con fuerza.

Se abrazaron como el momento en el que se vieron en el aeropuerto, se abrazaron como si temieran ser separados. Tan fuerte, queriendo alargar ese momento lo más que pudieran mientras sus labios seguían juntos sellando el pequeño secreto de ambos, ese que no le dirían a nadie más porque no les concernía.

Sólo Peter y Jack, sólo Jack y Peter; dos chicos rodeados de adultos que esperaban tanto de ellos, con demasiadas responsabilidades sobre su espalda que hacían casi imposible tener un poco de normalidad en su vida aunque pareciera que no era así.

Ambos habían intentando encajar en su familia deseando que eso que les hacía diferentes no sobresaliera, manteniéndolo a bajo perfil por temor a lastimar a alguien. Habían intentando ser como los demás pero en ese momento se daban cuenta que uno de los pocos lugares donde iban a encajar eran en brazos del otro; ahí Jack no era el Nefilim que podía destruir al mundo y Peter no era el Hombre Araña que iba a salvar a la ciudad.

Para Peter aquello ya tenía nombre pero Jack…bueno, él apenas había llegado a donde terminaba ese vacío en el cual había decidido caer, rodeado de todas esas emociones que había catalogado como gustar, aún sin sentirse cómodo con ese nombre. Para Jack aún no tenía nombre pero lo tendría.

No en ese momento, ambos estaban cansados quedándose dormidos, pero le pondría nombre mañana antes de irse a Kansas. Jack sabría al fin cómo se llama aquello y sería feliz porque, para su suerte, Peter sentía lo mismo.


	5. Primer Amor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean y Castiel se tienen el uno al otro.  
> Sam tiene a Gabriel cuando el arcángel anda cerca.
> 
> Jack podía apreciar cómo todo el mundo tenía a alguien pero ¿y él? ¿No había nadie para él? ¿Ser hijo del diablo significaba que los sentimientos de amor no eran adecuados para él? Aunque, después de todo, ¿qué sabía Jack del amor? Había nacido hasta hace poco y lo primero que escuchó fue que él era un monstruo.
> 
> El usuario Arañita_RogerStark no lo llamó monstruo. En realidad, congeniaban muy bien y pronto Jack se dio cuenta que ahora tenía a alguien.
> 
> Ahora tenía a Peter.

> _"Sin perder una parte de mí ¿cómo llego al cielo?"-_ **HEAVEN,** Troye Sivan.

Jack no tenía un sueño pesado, él realmente no dormía mucho así que no fue sorpresa que se despertara antes que Peter y se dedicara a ver la cama sobre él mientras el sol iba saliendo en el horizonte creando sombras en la habitación; parecía como si la noche hubiera sido un sueño y con la luz del amanecer todo se desdibujara creando la realidad de la que tanto se había esmerado en escapar.

Jack suspiró y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza encontrando al castaño dormido profundamente con todo el cabello desordenado y la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Jack sonrió con alegría al verlo ahí recostado sin una pantalla de por medio, al ver su brillo dorado emanar de él como algo casi mágico.

Sabía que aquel sería el último día en donde estarían juntos, donde podría mirarlo a los ojos y peinarle el cabello, el último día donde Peter podría tomarlo de la mano y Jack se sentía inquieto ante ese pensamiento.

Una parte de él quería quedarse, realmente lo haría si Peter se lo pedía sin importar que su vida, su familia, estuviera en Kansas. Jack aún se sentía confundido al respecto de sus sentimientos, aún sentía que eran demasiados como para pertenecerle y tan confusos cambiando continuamente que era imposible asimilarlos; se sentía asustado de lo que sentía porque nadie le había advertido de eso, nadie le había dicho que su corazón latiría rápido y su estómago se sentiría pesado por una persona.

En realidad Jack era criado con la ideología de que si no se controlaba sería peligroso, siempre encerrado en una pequeña burbuja metafórica donde si se atrevía a reventarla cosas malas iban a pasar. Dean dijo que era un monstruo y, aunque ya no lo trataba como tal, aquel pensamiento seguía martillando en su cabeza como una constante, como un eco que hacía que cada decisión fuera pensada con detenimiento antes de ser ejecutada.

Miró fijamente la cama sobre él y respiró profundo, como si así fuera a deshacerse de lo que sentía por Peter, ¿acaso eso era malo? ¿Lo que sentía era un error? ¿Alguien como él merecía sentir tanto? ¿No sería catastrófico? ¿Lastimaría a Peter? Su cabeza no dejaba de martillar con miles de preguntas mientras se imaginaba la reacción de los Winchester cuando les dijera lo que sentía por Peter en un intento de darle nombre.

Jack siempre supo que él no podía permitirse ciertas cosas por su naturaleza pero, cuando conoció a Peter por internet, aquello dejó de importar porque no tenía que estar pensando constantemente si lo que hacía era bueno o malo, Peter hacía que todo fuera bueno y Jack sólo lo dejaba ser, como un barco navegando sin rumbo hasta llegar a algún lado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a contar como Sam le había enseñado a hacer cuando comenzaba a abrumarse.

Uno; Peter se removió a su lado hasta que recargó la cabeza en su pecho y se abrazó a él.

Dos; sintió su corazón saltarse un latido mientras sus labios temblaban, temeroso de lo que fuera a pasar cuando se fuera.

Tres; el rostro de sus padres decepcionados porque hizo lo que no debía.

Cuatro; la forma en la que Peter parecía encajar con él.

Su gracia comenzó a bullir mientras Jack seguía contando en un intento de calmarse, temeroso de arruinar ese pequeño momento de paz que tenía, ese último momento donde podía aferrarse a una vida que no era la suya, donde podía pretender que era un chico como cualquier otro que tenía sentimientos y que podía estar ahí recostado con alguien más.

Cuando llegó a quince su corazón se calmó y Peter despertó haciendo que Jack aparentara estar tan bien como se podría imaginar en un día como aquel. No hablaron en seguida, los dos se colocaron de costado y se contemplaron antes de volver a ver una pantalla entre ambos. Jack pasó sus ojos por todo el rostro de Peter memorizando esa sensación de poder alzar la mano y tocarlo, se recordó que su cabello era suave y su piel cálida, que sus ojos se llenaban de motas de luz cuando le miraba y cuando sonreía era hermoso.

Peter parecía estar mirando de la misma manera a Jack sintiendo que contemplarlo en ese momento se sentía diferente; no hablaron durante largos minutos, se quedaron uno junto al otro contemplándose en silencio mientras allá afuera el día comenzaba, permanecieron en pausa el tiempo suficiente para sentir que aquello no iba a terminar apenas Jack se regresara a Kansas.

El sol se alzaba poco a poco en lo alto haciendo que el gris pasara al rosado y poco después le siguiera el azul, aquel azul tan intenso que se mantenía escondido entre los rascacielos mientras los sueños de aquella noche desaparecían.

Pero Peter no desapareció y Jack tampoco haciendo de aquello algo mucho más real; ¿tenían miedo? Desde luego, ambos cargaban secretos que temían decir, secretos que en realidad escondían toda una vida detrás de la fachada de chicos normales.

Estaban tan asustados de sentir aquello porque la vida que realmente llevaban no estaba hecha para eso, porque Peter tenía demasiados problemas como para llevar una vida normal y Jack podría perderlo en un parpadeo debido al negocio de los adultos con los que vivía. Estaban aterrados de aquel sentimiento que florecía en sus corazones porque se les repetía constantemente que tenían muchas responsabilidades, porque llevaban el peso del mundo en sus hombros y una pequeña distracción podría costarles caro.

Casi habrían esperado que a la mañana siguiente el otro desapareciera, fuera uno de esos sueños que atesoras en tu memoria por la paz y tranquilidad que te brinda, era obvio que con el tiempo se olvidaría hasta que volviera a soñarse pero era mejor que tener miedo de que aquello estuviera destinado a fracasar o a salir herido.

Peter sabía que el problema con los respectivos adultos a cargo de ellos no radicaba en que fueran dos chicos sino en lo que esos chicos eran, spiderman no podía tener novio ni novia, spiderman no tenía tiempo para eso porque aún era demasiado joven y aunque el señor Stark le alentaba a hacer su vida Peter a veces lo veía imposible. Los otros Peter eran un claro ejemplo; uno perdió a la mujer que amaba y el otro perdió a su mejor amigo y, con él, a su prometida.

Jack, sin embargo, sabía que Dean iba a enojarse porque él no podía acercarse demasiado a las personas, Jack era peligroso, no era un simple chico con algo sobrenatural en las venas. Una vez escuchó a Sam decirle a Dean y Cass que él era inestable y que podría causar daño sin siquiera quererlo haciendo que el Nefilim se volviera un tanto más inseguro de su sentir. No saber qué nombre llevaba aquello que Peter le provocaba era un claro ejemplo.

Envuelto en la mentalidad de que él no podía hacer lo que otros, siempre pendiente en complacer a los que vivían con él aún si con eso sacrificaba sus propios deseos, ¿acaso Jack estaba dispuesto a renunciar a lo que sentía por Peter por tener felices a Sam y a Dean?

Viéndose reflejado en los ojos castaños el chico a su lado, apreciando esa admiración con la que le contemplaba y ese temor de lo que parecía el mismo miedo de Jack le dijo que no podría, no en esa ocasión.

No iba a renunciar a Peter sólo porque los Winchester no lo entendieran, ¿acaso él no lo merecía? ¿Acaso no merecía tener a alguien como ellos hacían? Merecía tener esa esperanza y tranquilidad que Peter le daba, merecía sentir que tenía un lugar en el mundo donde no esperaban que lastimara a alguien.

El timbre de un teléfono hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran rompiendo ese pequeño momento para ellos, presionando play a la vida que llevaban y dejando que aquel sueño que parecían tener se desdibujara con los rayos del sol.

—No es el mío—señaló Peter mirando hacia la mesilla de noche.

—Debe ser el mío—asintió Jack, girando y tomando el aparato junto a la lámpara de Peter—Es Dean, seguramente ya vienen—aclaró antes de volver a recostarse y contestar—Hola.

_—Hola, Jack, buenos días._

Escuchar a Cass del otro lado de la línea hizo que Jack respira y sintiera que por primera vez en todo el fin de semana su corazón no iba a explotar, se sintió seguro, sintió que todo lo que le pasaba estaba bien y que él podía tenerlo, podía ser como otros chicos y ser feliz.

—Hola, papá—saludó haciendo que Peter le mirara entretenido— ¿Ya vienen?

 _—Algo así. Estamos parados en una gasolinera porque Dean se niega a aceptar que se perdió—_ Jack pudo escuchar a lo lejos algo que sonó como “no estoy perdido, sé perfectamente donde estoy” haciéndolo sonreír— _Quería preguntarte dónde vamos a verte._

—No sé, espera—Jack apartó el teléfono de su cara y miró a Peter confundido—Preguntan dónde me van a recoger.

Peter se demoró un momento en contestar porque, en primera, aún era demasiado temprano y él acababa de levantarse y, en segunda…Jack se veía realmente perfecto con el cabello desordenado y sus ojos brillando de esa forma misteriosa haciéndolos parecer estrellas en la punta del árbol navideño. Se tomó un momento antes de poder encontrar las palabras que Jack le pedía esa mañana.

—Hay una cafetería, _Café Grumpy_ , a veces voy ahí con Harry y Ned, queda cerca del centro así que no podrían perderse—Jack asintió.

—Dice Peter que en el _Café Grumpy_ , es fácil de encontrar y así Dean no se pierde.

 _— ¡Que no me perdí!—_ escuchó Jack a lo lejos seguido de un suspiro de Cass.

_—De acuerdo, nos vemos ahí._

Cass cortó la llamada sin más haciendo que Jack le diera la razón a Dean respecto a que el ángel era realmente malo con las despedidas; colocó su celular contra sus labios unos momentos antes de mirar a Peter con un poco de tristeza, deseando alargar su estadía otro poco antes de volver a estar separados por una pantalla.

Peter parecía querer lo mismo pues miraba a Jack con el temor de que fuera a desaparecer en ese momento, una parte de él quería aferrarse al rubio y negarse a soltarlo por temor a perder lo que le brindaba.

Estaba acostumbrado a no poder abrazar a Jack, a tener que verlo a través de la pantalla del teléfono y conformarse con mensajes de texto pero eso había sido antes de poder abrazarlo, de poder tomarlo de la mano y escuchar cómo sus voces parecían formar su propia canción. Ahora se negaba a dejarlo ir, temiendo de nuevo a la distancia.

Jack suspiró temblorosamente antes de que Peter volviera a recostarse contra él y abrazarlo con fuerza. El Nefilim cerró los ojos enterrando la nariz en el cabello del castaño diciéndose que no estaba mal aunque no lo entendiera, que quizá allá afuera había más personas que no entendían lo que les pasaba y no por eso tenía que ser malo ¿verdad?

Dejó ir su celular como quien suelta un globo y lo ve irse al cielo, lo soltó como si aquello fuera ese límite que le impedía ser él mismo y se abrazó de Peter con fuerza sintiendo ese nudo en la garganta; No iba a soltar a Peter, no lo haría aunque el mundo entero le dijera que era un monstruo, que era inestable y que destruiría el mundo, no lo soltaría porque él quería a Peter, ¿acaso era ese el nombre del sentimiento? Querer. Jack no estaba cometiendo ningún error, no estaba haciendo algo que no debía, Jack estaba eligiendo por primera vez según sus propios deseos y elegir a Peter era…

Peter alzó la cabeza y sonrió haciendo que Jack sonriera de vuelta. Se comunicaron sin decir nada; el miedo que les llenaba a ambos iba desapareciendo conforme se contemplaban llenándolos de valentía para permitirse algo perfectamente normal aunque ellos no fueran normales. Era ser ellos mismos sin más, no había expectativas ni responsabilidades, no había presión ni temor. Eran Peter y Jack.

Jack cerró los ojos y presionó sus labios contra los de Peter sintiendo sus alas revolotear, envolviendo al castaño con ellas mientras volvían a besarse en esa pequeña cama donde todo parecía tener pausa mientras el mundo allá afuera seguía girando.

…

El aroma a café recién hecho era agradable, a Jack le recordaba al búnker cuando había una investigación y tenían que mantenerse despiertos.

Él y Peter estaban sentados en una mesa frente a una ventana riendo entre dientes mientras frente a ellos se encontraban un par de malteadas y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, el castaño le relataba al rubio un accidente que habían tenido él y Harley en el taller durante la semana haciéndolo reír. Si bien Jack no entendía mucho, le era divertida la forma en la que Peter le explicaba todo.

A simple vista eran un par de amigos riendo de sus aventuras, la mochila de Jack se encontraba a sus pies con todas sus pertenencias y algunas cosas que compró cuando salía con el castaño; parecían un par de chicos riéndose de cualquier tontería que cruzaba en su cabeza cuando en realidad eran algo más.

No había un nombre porque Jack aún no sabía cómo nombrarlo pero la forma en la que se contemplaba delataba el secreto que compartían, ese secreto de revelarse en contra de lo que se supone que tenían que hacer.

—Entonces vimos el trabajo del señor Stark en el suelo y Harley gritó como niña, FRIDAY nos advirtió que el señor Stark no tardaba en llegar—Jack rió entre dientes.

— ¿Y qué hicieron?

—Nos escondimos bajo la mesa, sabíamos que iba a enojarse, entonces apareció primero el capitán y miró confundido el desastre. Después llegó el señor Stark y al ver lo que habíamos hecho culpó al señor Rogers—Jack se soltó riendo.

—Una vez Gabriel y yo tiramos un frasco de purpurina en el asiento del Impala e intentamos limpiarlo pero sólo lo empeoramos—Peter se soltó riendo—Era purpurina rosa, Dean iba a matarnos así que Gabriel corrió y puso el frasco en los libros de Sam para que no nos dijera nada. Dean se enojó pero no creyó que fuera Sam así que comenzó a investigar.

— ¿Mala suerte para ustedes?

—Cass culpó a Gabriel y me dejó fuera del asunto—admitió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros—Claro que Dean casi mata a Gabe pero Sam no lo dejó.

Ambos se soltaron riendo; los dos eran simples chicos que hacían travesuras, eran chicos que echaban la culpa a alguien más de sus meteduras de pata y se reían con sus amigos cuando no eran descubiertos, ¿por qué era malo eso? ¿Por qué no podía ser así todos los días? Si bien uno se pegaba a las paredes como araña y el otro abría brechas a otros universos ¿por qué no tenían permitido sentir aquello?

—Mira, el desaparecido al fin se deja ver.

La voz de una tercera persona interrumpió sus risas haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran y miraran hacia un lado; para Jack aquella pareja era un tanto desconocida pero no demasiado, un rubio realmente alto con anchas espaldas y una amable sonrisa les miraba, usaba una gorra que cubría la mitad de su rostro mientras que el otro, el que sonreía divertido, usaba la capucha de una sudadera roja y unos lentes de sol.

Era muy divertida la diferencia de estaturas, al menos lo era para Jack pues estaba acostumbrado a hombres realmente altos, sabía, sin temor a equivocarse, que el rubio era aún más bajo que Sam pero quizá del tamaño de Dean y Cass lo que hacía que aquel hombre de gafas resultara más bajito.

Peter sonrió divertido cuando el hombre bajito se bajo apenas un poco las gafas revelando un par de ojos almendrados que parecían traviesos.

—Hola, señor Stark, buen día Capitán.

Jack los miró con más interés una vez que sus identidades fueron aclaradas. El capitán sonreía mientras mantenía una mano en la espalda del señor Stark; los colores de ambos eran completamente opuestos, el señor Stark irradiaba tonos azules mientras que el señor Rogers era rojizo, no parecían encajar con el otro pero ambos estaban en armonía.

— ¿Él es tu amigo del que tanto hablas?—cuestionó el señor Stark señalando a Jack.

El señor Rogers enarcó una ceja y miró con interés el pequeño espacio que separaban las manos de Peter y Jack, a punto de tocarse pero manteniéndose alejadas apenas por un pequeño espacio. El Capitán sabía lo que era mantener algo secreto por temor a lo que terceros podrían decir, sabía lo que era querer tomar una mano en medio de la multitud y no hacerlo.

—Sí, es mi amigo—asintió Peter con las mejillas enrojecidas.

—Un gusto, señor Stark, soy Jack Kline—Jack se presentó con una sonrisa que haría brillar el sol en el día más nublado haciendo que el señor Stark y el Capitán enarcaran unas cejas—Peter habla mucho de ustedes.

—Peter también habla mucho de ti, Jack—aclaró el Capitán haciendo que el castaño enrojeciera.

—Demasiado, no hay día que no hable de ti—el señor Stark acercó una silla de la mesa más cercana y se sentó con comodidad junto a los chicos—Ve por una, _Capiscle_ , hace tiempo que no veo a Peter.

—Lo viste el viernes en la mañana—se burló el Capitán mientras se quedaba de pie junto al señor Stark—Es el último día del chico, Tony, déjalos disfrutar.

Jack miró a Peter sintiéndose realmente cómodo con aquel ambiente. El brillo dorado del castaño parecía centellar entrando en armonía junto con los colores de los adultos junto a ellos; si bien no parecían encajar el uno con el otro, los tres se las arreglaban para que estuvieran bien juntos. No obstante, Jack no estaba prestándoles atención a los adultos que estaban junto a ellos sino al castaño que tenía en frente.

Parecía demasiado irreal todo aquello pero lo que sentía era demasiado real. Jack sabía que con estirar un poco más la mano podría tocar a Peter, podría tomar su mano y acunarla con la suya; ante aquel pensamiento los sentimientos confusos volvieron a golpearlo como una ola demoledora que le hacía temer de sí mismo.

Jack sabía que metafóricamente era como una tortuga que apenas echaba un vistazo a su alrededor quería volver a su caparazón a esconderse pero no quería perderse nada de lo que el mundo le ofrecía.

Miró sus manos a punto de tocar a Peter pero sin llegar a hacerlo; estaba tan cercano a él pero volvía a sentir que había una pantalla entre ambos. Jack temía encontrarle nombre a lo que sentía, temía lo que los Winchester podrían hacer si se enteraban de que Peter era tan importante para él como Dean lo era para Cass, estaba aterrado de que, por su naturaleza, Peter resultara herido pues Jack era criado con ese pensamiento.

De manera involuntaria sus dedos se movieron y acariciaron el dorso de la mano de Peter con algo de temor, casi esperando a que se desvaneciera en el aire y desapareciera mientras que Jack abría los ojos en el búnker y volvía a sentirse solo. Sin embargo, Peter no se desvaneció, movió sus dedos buscando los de Jack y los entrelazó dispuesto a quedarse ahí, dando un apretón que hizo que el Nefilim pudiera respirar tranquilo porque él no era un sueño, porque Jack estaba siendo más real de lo que nunca fue.

Era raro sentirse así; Jack era consciente de que existía, de que tenía un cuerpo y vivía pero con Peter se sentía diferente, como si al fin pudiera tomar las riendas y no sólo seguir la corriente de todos a su alrededor.

Cass una vez le dijo que todos los humanos tenían un propósito, un lugar en el mundo donde desarrollaban su función, todos los seres vivos eran por algo y Jack nunca lo entendió porque no sabía para qué estaba ahí; había sido creado por el capricho de un hijo que quería desobedecer a su padre, que quería retarlo; fue amado por una mujer que dio su vida con tal de que él viniera al mundo; fue protegido por un ángel que lo veía como su propio hijo y era criado por dos cazadores que sólo querían lo mejor para él.

Y aún así Jack nunca sintió que encajó con ellos, era diferente a Cass y diferente a los Winchester, no encontraba su lugar…porque su lugar había estado en Nueva York junto a ese castaño de ojos color chocolate que le hacía sentir como si fuera algo más que el anticristo.

—Y dinos, Jack—el señor Stark atrajo su atención haciendo que el rubio le mirara— ¿Te gustó Nueva York? Tal vez puedas venir de nuevo y visitarnos en la Torre.

—Fue muy agradable pero no estoy muy seguro—admitió haciendo que Peter apretara los labios—El trabajo de mis papás lo impide a veces.

— ¿En qué trabajan tus padres, Jack?—preguntó amablemente el Capitán haciendo que el chico le mirara.

—Ellos son investigadores privados—mintió mientras sonreía.

— ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? Quizá quiera contratarlos.

El Capitán le miró de manera extrañada mientras Peter se cubría el rostro con la mano que no tenía sujeta a la de Jack; Él habría querido pasar la mañana con Jack, robarle al tiempo un momento más antes de que ambos tuvieran que separarse porque estaba aterrado de perder aquello, de que no fuera real y aquel fin de semana sólo desapareciera con el tiempo.

Antes de contestar, la ventana sonó haciendo que Jack mirara a la calle y sonriera al ver a Cass y Dean del otro lado saludándolos con algo de emoción hasta que el cazador miró las manos del par de chicos. La sonrisa poco a poco fue borrándose de su rostro hasta sustituirla con un ceño fruncido haciendo que el pánico se asentara en el estómago del Nefilim.

Jack, temeroso ante esa mirada, soltó la mano de Peter con lentitud y llevó la propia al regazo.

Miró fijamente hacia el frente mientras sus dos padres ingresaban a la cafetería, sentía su corazón correr a toda velocidad temiendo de lo que fueran a decirles, escuchaba las voces a su alrededor como un zumbido en su cabeza mientras el temor amenazaba con incapacitarlo y su gracia comenzaba a bullir como lava en un volcán.

Uno; la voz de Peter aclarando que aquellos eran sus padres.

Dos; el señor Stark diciendo que Dean parecía leñador.

Tres; el olor a café inundaba sus fosas nasales de ese aroma un tanto picante que le hacía sentir en casa.

Llegó a contar hasta quince cuando Dean y Cass llegaron a su mesa, se sentía más tranquilo pero estaba avergonzado. Él no sentía que estaba haciendo mal, no se sentía incorrecto pero ¿sólo por ser él estaba erróneo? ¿De verdad no tenía permitido sentir aquello?

Miraba sus manos en su regazo sintiendo que estaban en el lugar incorrecto. Volvía a estar en el lugar equivocado, volvía a sentirse perdido mientras sentía el peso de sus responsabilidades sobre sus hombros.

—Jack, ya es hora de irnos—la voz de Dean lo hizo estremecerse, un tanto asustado, haciendo que Peter le mirara con tristeza.

—Oye, tranquilo, aún están almorzando—el señor Stark miró a Dean sobre sus gafas y le frunció el ceño—Me presento, Tony Stark-Rogers.

—Dean, un gusto—Dean asintió en su lugar ganándose un codazo de parte de Castiel—Deje a mi hermano en una librería y tenemos trabajo—Jack le miró con pesar.

—Papá, él es Peter—Jack ignoró a conciencia lo que Dean dijo y presentó a su amigo al ángel—Peter, él es mi papá Castiel.

Cass sonrió ladinamente haciendo que Peter encontrara el parecido entre ambos. Él no lo miraba como si hubiesen estado haciendo algo malo, Jack encontraba el consuelo en los ojos de Cass, como si comprendiera ese sentimiento al que el Nefilim no sabía nombrar, que temía decir porque Dean parecía mirarlo como si todo aquello fuera un error.

—Un gusto, señor, Jack habla mucho de usted—Peter sonrió—Ellos son el señor Stark y el Capitán Rogers—presentó el chico a los adultos que les acompañaban.

—Somos los tutores de Peter—aclaró el Capitán mirando con interés a Dean y a Cass—Tony tiene razón, aún están almorzando, ¿no gustan acompañarnos?

—No realmente—Dean negó mientras tomaba la mochila de Jack en el suelo.

—Estás siendo un idiota—susurró por lo bajo al pelinegro deteniendo en el acto al rubio—Jack no hizo nada malo.

—Necesitamos hablar con él, es todo.

No había nada que Jack no pudiera hacer en ese momento así que colocó junto a Peter unos cuantos billetes y se levantó seguido de sus acompañantes.

Ambos volvían a ser los dos chicos con miedo, tenían que volver a su vida diaria donde eran personas completamente distintas hasta que tomaban el teléfono para charlar con el otro; volvían a tener el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros pero en sus recuerdos siempre iban a tener ese pequeño fin de semana donde fueron ellos sin temor a decepcionar a alguien, donde se dieron la oportunidad de ser tan libres como ser ellos les permitía.

Peter no quería deshacerse de esa sensación de estar completo, no quería volver a sentir que había una ausencia que no se llenaba sin importar cuánto lo intentara; tenía amigos, tenía familia y era feliz pero no se sentía lleno del todo. No se sentía cómo se sentía con Jack a su lado, como si encajaran el uno con el otro. Al fin tenía eso que tanto le faltaba y le llenaba por completo.

Afuera de la cafetería se encontraba estacionado un Chevrolet Impala del 67’s de un reluciente negro, Dean le palmeó un hombro a Jack y miró fijamente a Cass antes de dirigirse a la puerta del piloto. Cass puso los ojos en blanco y miró a los demás con disculpa mientras que Jack y Peter se quedaban ahí parados a punto de seguir con sus vidas.

Se miraron con el mismo sentimiento que en el aeropuerto, con las mismas ganas de hacer algo sin saber qué porque ¿qué se hacía en esos momentos cuando no querías que el otro se fuera? ¿Qué se supone que debían de decir en una despedida que dolía tanto? Sabían que quizá no era el fin del todo, seguirían hablándose y mensajeando como siempre, seguirían mirando al otro a través de la pantalla.

Jack se quedó mirando a Peter antes de dar un paso al frente y envolverlo con ambos brazos. Peter lo imitó estrujándolo con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el calor que estar cerca de Jack le brindaba.

Todas las voces y plegarias volvieron a silenciarse, los colores dejaron de ser tan chillones y el mundo se sumió en silencio mientras Jack se sujetaba a Peter como quien se sujeta a una tabla salvavidas; había estado ahogándose durante mucho tiempo, sumido en las ideas de ser un monstruo, de destruir todo lo que tocaba, de ser peligroso para quienes le importaban y ahora…ahora podía respirar profundamente y decir que no estaba mal sentir eso que sentía.

Jack no estaba equivocado; Jack no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Peter se apartó unos centímetros y miro a Jack con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que las alas del rubio se agitaran y su gracia se calentara; el castaño pareció notar esas extrañas luces doradas en los ojos de Jack sin sentirlo extraño, sus ojos siempre parecían brillar de esa manera.

Era obvio que Peter sabía más de aquello que Jack porque él sí había vivido 17 años; el castaño ya sabía el nombre de aquello porque él sí había tenido una vida donde no había llevado tantas responsabilidades como ahora, porque no vivía en esa burbuja que le decía peligroso. Peter lo sabía y no tenía miedo a pesar de todo lo que escondía.

—Te quiero, Jack—susurró Peter acariciándole la mejilla.

Había un significado en esa declaración que hizo que poco a poco todos esos sentimientos dentro de él tuvieran sentido en conjunto; veía el nerviosismo, la ansiedad y un poco de angustia y euforia en los ojos de Peter, la forma en la que su brillo dorado parecía ondear a su alrededor, centellando y delatando lo que su alma sentía. Jack sonrió y se quedó con esa declaración en la punta de la lengua, a punto de ser dicha pero sin oportunidad de ser expresada pues Cass tiró de él a la par que el señor Stark tiraba de Peter, alejándolos el uno del otro hasta que la distancia se sintió abismal.

Jack miró con anhelo a Peter antes de entrar al impala, se pegó en la ventana y lo miró colocando una mano en el cristal, Peter sonrió con tristeza agitando una mano antes de que aquel bello auto clásico se alejara por la calle. Jack también se despidió con pesar repitiendo aquellas palabras que no dijo para sí mismo.

— ¿Qué es querer a alguien?—preguntó mirando la nuca de Cass.

—Cuando sientes amor por alguien, Jack—aclaró el ángel mirándolo sobre el respaldo— ¿Por qué?

—Curiosidad—aclaró el chico.

Cruzó los brazos sobre la puerta y apoyó el mentón en ellos mirando aquella gran ciudad pasar mientras Dean intentaba averiguar cómo llegar a dónde habían dejado a Sam.

Los edificios que antes le habían causado admiración ahora parecían sombríos conforme avanzaban haciendo que la melancolía llenara a Jack; con un poco de imaginación aún le parecía escuchar su risa con la de Peter por las calles que recorrieron juntos, aún se veía a sí mismo siendo alguien más del montón sin sobresalir, sin correr peligro.

—El primer amor es el más intenso—declaró Dean mirando a Jack por el espejo retrovisor.

—Se siente más que algo pasajero—susurró Jack con pesar.

Jack volvía a su vida llena de monstruos y demonios, volvía a ser el hijo del diablo que podría destruir el mundo en un descuido. Estaba despidiéndose de aquel pequeño momento de paz pero aquella sensación de tristeza desapareció cuando su celular timbró y vio que era un mensaje de Peter repitiendo aquella declaración que Jack no pudo responder a tiempo.

…

Peter contemplaba Queens siendo iluminada con las luces nocturnas mientras se encontraba sentado en la cima de un edificio, balanceaba los pies en el borde de la construcción y mantenía la mitad de su máscara arriba dejando libre su boca y nariz; en sus manos estaba su teléfono mirando con una sonrisa una de las fotos que su tía May le tomó el domingo cuando salieron juntos; Jack miraba como si se tratara de una ecuación aquella banderilla mientras Peter lo miraba a él.

Pasó el pulgar por el rostro de Jack retratado antes de suspirar y guardar de nuevo el aparato en su mochila, sonriendo antes de bajarse la máscara al sentir a su sentido arácnido picotearle la nuca con insistencia.

—Al fin has vuelto, Spidey—hablaron a sus espaldas haciendo que Peter riera y se incorporara—Estuvo muy aburrido el fin de semana sin ti.

—Uno no puede escapar de sus responsabilidades mucho tiempo—aclaró el chico de traje rojo y azul antes de darse la vuelta y encontrarse con un sujeto de traje rojo y negro—Escuché que atrapaste un par de ladrones y que no les disparaste.

—Un mérito que no me merezco, en realidad le di a uno en una pierna—aquel sujeto se encogió de hombros haciendo que Spiderman riera— ¿Días ocupados?

Peter pensó en todo el fin de semana que tuvo y sonrió sin que el sujeto frente a él pudiera notarlo.

—Diría que fue un momento de pausa en mi vida—aclaró mientras se estiraba—Ya sabes, un momento para ser yo y no Spiderman.

—Entiendo, la identidad secreta de Spidey—aquel hombre movió los dedos de manera graciosa haciendo que Peter riera—Pero igual te extrañe.

Peter se dejó atrapar por aquel hombre y lo abrazó con fuerza antes de apartarse.

—También te extrañe, Wade—le pasó una mano por la máscara—Algún día te contaré de alguien especial—Wade se rió divertido.

— ¿Es sobre tu fin de semana?

—Creo que va más allá de un fin de semana.

Peter miró los edificios casi esperando encontrar a Jack entre ellos, viendo ese chico de ojos brillantes con quien se sentía completamente cómodo, donde la responsabilidad de ser Spiderman no se encontraba sobre su espalda y sólo era un chico normal.

Todo el mundo decía que el primer amor era el más intenso, casi el más irreal, pero Peter se sentía real con lo que sentía por Jack, lo hacía suyo de una manera que nadie entendería, ni siquiera él. El primer amor era el que más dolía, el que lastimaba de la misma manera en que te llenaba de dicha y, aunque Jack y Peter seguían hablando, era ese amor que no se iba a ver realizado al estar juntos.

Peter cruzó sus brazos intentando consolarse, llenar ese vacío que dejaba la ausencia de Jack con él. Wade pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y se los apretó con fuerza consolándolo en silencio pues no necesitaba decirle nada a él, entendía.

—Sé lo que es querer a alguien que no puedes tener, Spidey—le tranquilizó haciéndolo bufar—Eso no es malo.

—Creo que lo que lo hace peor es lo diferente que somos aunque nos parezcamos en varios sentidos—susurró el hombre arácnido sintiendo el peso de sus emociones en su corazón— ¿No es injusto encontrar a lo que parece ser tu pareja perfecta pero que no te dejen estar con ella?

Peter no lo decía por él mismo sino por Jack y lo que le mencionó por menaje; el hecho de haber confirmado sus sentimientos y de explicarle que difícilmente Dean le deje ir de nuevo a visitarlo por “el tipo de trabajo que tenían” hacía que Peter se sintiera molesto y dolido. ¿Por qué los adultos siempre olvidaban el primer amor?

—Lo arreglarás, tú todo lo puedes—consoló Wade haciendo reír a Spiderman—De momento, te he traído un churro de azúcar, ¿quieres?

Peter dejó que Wade consolara el dolor de su amigo Spiderman; si bien él hombre de traje rojo y negro desconocía su verdadera identidad le entendía y era fácil hablar con él, a veces era demasiado fastidioso pero cuando Peter no tenía humor no presionaba con sus cosas, siempre intentaba hacerle sentir mejor.

Dejó que Wade consolara la ausencia de Jack en Spiderman mientras que Peter seguía añorando a cada segundo el fin de semana que conforme pasaba el tiempo se sentía como un sueño mientras que, allá en Kansas, Jack se atrevía a ponerle nombre a lo que sentía por Peter sin miedo a equivocarse porque ahora sabía que no estaba mal, que si con aceptarlo haría enojar a los Winchester entonces no importaba. Jack podía decirlo sin agachar la cabeza y sentirse culpable por eso.

Peter Parker era su primer amor.


End file.
